


Karaoke Night

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan, DocRoesgirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 31,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocRoesgirl/pseuds/DocRoesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is hanging out at one of their favorite bars . . . and it just so happens to be karaoke night. Of course, Abby persuades everyone to try it, and hilarity and surprising truths ensue. Collab with Valkyrie-chick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I Wanna Do Is Make Love to You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is similar to AQotL's fic _Songs Like This_ on FF.net (check it out if you have time to), but there's a slight difference: the team's not parodying the songs they sing. I guess you could say this fic is inspired by _Songs Like This_. Seriously, check it out. It's pretty funny.
> 
> To clear up the time frame, it's set in season five when Jenny's still alive, and Vance has been introduced. However, season five will be taking place in the current year. That way, we don't have to worry about whether a particular song existed when season five originally aired. There's also the juicy drama of a certain French doctor who fell in love with an undercover NCIS agent. (hint, hint).
> 
> Disclaimer: If Valkyrie-chick and I owned NCIS, would we be writing fanfiction about it? NO!
> 
> All of my stories on here are also posted on FanFiction.Net, in case anyone wants to read them there. Personally, I think it's easier.
> 
> FYI, I wrote the first 19 chapters, but when I started writing with Valkyrie-chick, we began alternating chapters. So her first chapter is Chapter 20.
> 
>  
> 
> Song: "All I Wanna Do Is Make Love to You" by Heart

"Tony, remind me why I'm here," Ziva David implored her co-worker as he dragged her over to the bar.

"I'd like to know that as well, DiNozzo," Leroy Jethro Gibbs added as he unwillingly followed his senior field agent. Timothy McGee, Abby Scuito, Jennifer Shepard, Ducky, Leon Vance, and Jimmy Palmer were right behind the team leader.

"I thought we needed a night out," Tony replied, glancing over his shoulder pointedly at Gibbs. "We've been overworked lately, and since there's been a lull in the amount of cases, I thought . . ."

"Enough said," McGee interrupted, throwing up his hands. "We get the picture."

"Good. Now, what do you guys want to drink?"

Jenny blanched. "Really, DiNozzo? Really?"

"Well, we're not on duty," he reasoned.

"Still."

"Just give me bourbon," Jethro snapped.

"Yes, sir," said the bartender, setting down the glass he was washing. Everyone jumped. They'd forgotten they weren't alone.

Suddenly Abby let out a squeal. "Ohmigod, look! They have a karaoke machine!" The Goth bounced up and down, clapping her hands together. "Can we? Please, please, please?"

The rest of the team exchanged amused glances. Jenny and Gibbs sighed. "As long as we're here, we might as well."

"Great!" Abby grabbed Ziva, and, ignoring both her and Tony's protests, dragged the Mossad liaison officer over to the stage. "Get up there!" she ordered.

Ziva shot her a look that said, "You're kidding, right?" But the excitable Gothic forensic scientist had turned her back and was rifling through the CD choices. After shooting a "Help me!" look back at the team, who didn't look like they were going to offer it, Ziva climbed oh so reluctantly onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. All eyes turned on her as the song started playing.

 _Oh, no, Abby. You_ had _to pick this one?_ she thought in despair. When the NCIS Caf-Pow-loving scientist motioned at her urgently, Ziva swallowed the butterflies in her stomach and started singing:

  
_"It was a rainy night when he came into sight  
Standing by the road with no umbrella, no coat  
So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride  
He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while"_   


From where the team was sitting, McGee glanced at Gibbs. "Is she really singing—"

"Yep," he confirmed, glaring at Tony.

"What?" DiNozzo asked indignantly.

On stage, Ziva's eyes found her partner. Almost immediately, she grew less nervous. Memories of that night flashed through her head. Her voice grew stronger as she continued:

  
_"I didn't ask him his name, this lonely boy in the rain  
Fate tell me it's right, is this love at first sight  
Please don't make it wrong just stay for the night"_   


Tony's face went as white as a sheet. Out loud, he said, "Oh, come on! Abby!" He rounded on the black-haired woman, who was right behind him. She looked up at him innocently. "What?"

As Ziva started the next bit in the song, Tony's attention jerked back to her.

  
_"All I wanna do is make love to you  
Say you will  
You want me too  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
I've got lovin' arms to hold on to"_   


By now the whole team was staring at the senior field agent, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable. A grin was crawling over Abby's face, and Gibbs looked as if his worst fears had come true.

  
_"So we found this hotel, it was a place I knew well  
We made magic that night. Oh he did everything right  
He brought the woman out of me, so many times, easily  
And in the morning when he woke all I left him was a note  
I told him I am the flower you are the seed  
We walked in the garden we planted a tree  
Don't try to find me please don't you dare  
Just live in my memory you'll always be there"_   


Ziva felt a grin creeping across her face as she took in her partner's reaction. She was actually enjoying torturing him like this, making him relieve these half-buried memories. Of course, the team's reaction was priceless.

By now, Tony's mind was flooded with memories of that fateful night. The heat they'd generated that cool, rainy night, the note she'd left, how he'd felt when he learned she was gone. . . .

  
_"All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
I've got lovin' arms to hold on to_

 _Oh oooh we made love  
Love like strangers  
All night long  
We made love_

 _Then it happened one day, we came round the same way  
You can imagine his surprise when he saw his own eyes  
I said please please understand  
I'm in love with another man  
And what he couldn't give me, oh whoa, was the one little thing that you can_

 _All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I want to do is make love to you  
Come on say you will you want me too_

 _All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
Say you will, baby, you want me too_

 _All night long  
All night long  
All night long  
All night long_

 _All I wanna do  
All I wanna do  
All I wanna do  
All I wanna do  
All I wanna do is make love to you_

 _One night of love was all we knew  
Yeah  
All night long"_

As the Israeli finished and climbed down as fast as she could from the stage, Tony bit back a gulp. Gibbs, Director Shepard, Assistant Director Vance, and Ducky were giving him stern looks. "DiNozzo," Gibbs said, "please tell me that didn't really happen."

"It's a song," Palmer butted in, looking confused. "How could it be— Ow!" He ended in a yelp of pain as Abby elbowed him in the side. "That was my ribcage!"

"Oh, sorry," she told him, not sounding sorry at all. She dragged him away from the rest of the NCIS gang, and pushed him down on an empty chair. "You might want to pay attention to what Ziva and Tony—or me for that matter—has to say on the subject."

Frightened of the Goth, the Autopsy Gremlin did as directed, watching with interest as Ziva stalked over to the group. The Mossad liaison officer jabbed her finger at Abby and growled, "How did you find out?"

Palmer and McGee's jaws dropped; then a smirk slowly crawled across the probationary agent's face. "My book was right!" he crowed.

Tony rounded on him. "Shut it. Otherwise, I might unleash the wrath of the Mossad hunting dog on you." He pointed at Ziva, whose knife was in easy reach of her hand. "You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Oh, no," Timothy hastily agreed, though he couldn't keep the idiotic grin off his face.

Meanwhile, the team's leader had turned to face Tony and Ziva. His ice-blue eyes flashed. "So you're saying that really did happen?"

Even the assassin quailed under the force of his anger. She defended themselves, "Relax, would you? It was before NCIS, and I didn't even know about this song until afterwards."

That didn't stop the almighty Gibbs-slap. This time, it was harder than usual. Both Tony and Ziva winced and rubbed their heads where the blow had fallen. Jenny laid a soothing hand on the silver-haired fox's shoulder. "Can you blame them, Jethro? Remember our night in Paris?"

"That was an undercover op!"

"Okay!" Abby piped up, seeking to distract the rest of the gang. "How about another song?"

"Just as long as you don't choose it," Ducky replied.


	2. If Looks Could Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "If Looks Could Kill" by Heart
> 
> Do I even have to say it? REVIEW!

From inside the doorway, a figure watched Tony and Ziva, its mouth twisting into a sneer. Then Jeanne Bentoit stepped into the light, her green eyes flaming, shoulder-length brown hair lifting up off her shoulders as she strode for the stage.

McGee noticed the doctor first. He tapped on Tony's shoulder, then motioned at the stage. "Isn't that Ms. Bentoit?"

"WHAT?" the senior field agent yelped in horror, whirling around. His green eyes widened as his former girlfriend grabbed the mike and snarled, "This is for the NCIS agent who broke my heart. You know who you are." Then her song started. Jeanne sang:

_"Caught you in the act—can't put up with that  
Messin' where you shouldn' be  
I wanna hear you say you're sorry  
Cause nobody takes advantage of me"_

A gang of teenage girls swiveled their heads around to look at Tony. He still looked shell-shocked, staring in horror at the French arms dealer "The Frog's" daughter. Ziva was right at his side, her eyes narrowing at Jeanne. Then she noticed the stares coming from the girls, and she spun to face them. "You wanna make something of this?" she dared.

"No," they replied quickly, backing away from the Israeli and the Italian. Jeanne couldn't help letting out an evil grin.

_"You're missing the mark—shooting in the dark  
I'm pulling the wool from my eyes  
Baby don't push me further  
It's gonna hurt you if it happens twice"_

Once again, a couple of the teens spun to face DiNozzo. He gulped and pointed a finger at his chest, an expression on his face that clearly said, "Who, me?" Palmer, Abby, Ziva, and McGee exchanged amused smiles, enjoying this way too much.

_"If looks could kill  
You'd be lying on the floor  
You'd be begging me please please  
Baby don't hurt me no more  
If looks coud kill  
You'd be reeling from the pain  
And you'd never lie again  
If looks could kill"_

At that, Ziva lunged forward, her knife unsheathed. The team leaped out of their chairs and dove for her legs. All five of them went down, the knife flying out of Ziva's hand and embedding itself in a dartboard. A bunch of guys who had been shooting darts looked over and complained loudly, a few of them even swearing.

"Let me go, would you?" the Israeli demanded. "I'm fine!"

Carefully, McGee, Tony, Gibbs, and Abby released their grip. Ziva scrambled to her feet, glaring at Jeanne up on stage. "She's going to get it for that," she grumbled.

Palmer had a totally clueless expression on his face. "What did Tony lie about?"

The rest of them gave him looks that asked if he was really that dense. Jeanne's voice snapped their attention back to her as she continued to warn Tony not to mess with her:

 _"You're living on the edge—hanging by a thread  
I'm watching every move you make  
You don't want to see my anger  
So don't you make another mistake"_

 _Is she saying it's okay for me to be with Ziva?_ Tony wondered, hope flashing in his chest.

 _"Love is on the line—I ain't about to be kind  
That's a promise and a threat  
If I was you I'd really cool it  
Or risk a night you'd never forget"_

 _I guess not,_ Tony concluded, the brief moment of hope deflating as though it was a balloon and someone had let all the air out.

_"If looks could kill  
You'd be lying on the floor  
You'd be begging me please please  
Darlin' don't hurt me no more  
If looks could kill  
You'd be reeling from the pain  
And you'd never lie again  
If looks could kill"_

For a heartbeat, Tony acutally believed it. _God, help me. I'm too young to die!_

 _Yeah, right,_ a voice said in his head. He could have sworn it sounded like Ziva. _You're what, 35 years old?_ The voice went on scathingly.

 _Shut up._

"Hey, Tony," Tim urged, "you might want to listen up."

"Huh?"

In response, Probie-Wan-Kenobi jerked his head at Jeanne, who had an evil glint in her eyes. Oh no.

_"I was a fool to believe in you  
A sucker for every line  
I'm a little less blind than I was before  
I can see right through your design"_

"We all know what that means," Gibbs commented.

Ducky looked at him. "What does it mean?"

"He totally blew his undercover op."

"Hey!" Tony protested. "I'm right here!"

Then it was back to the chorus:

_"If looks could kill  
You'd be lying on the floor  
You'd be begging me please please  
Baby don't hurt me no more  
If looks could kill  
You'd be reeling from the pain  
And you'd never lie again  
If looks could kill"_

Everyone grew silent as Jeanne finished her warning for Tony:

_"You'd be lying on the floor  
You'd be begging me please please  
Baby don't hurt me no more  
If looks could kill  
You'd be reeling from the pain  
And you'd never lie again  
If looks could kill  
If looks could kill"_

Ziva gave him a what-did-you-expect glance. "I don't know what you expected Tony, but—"

"Don't tell me I deserved it!" he snapped.

"Well," Abby jumped in, "you did break her heart."

"How else was it going to end?" Director Shepard leaped to his defense. "He was undercover; there was no other way for it to end but badly."

"Thanks for the support," Tony muttered.

"Anytime."

"Uh, guys," Jimmy Palmer stuttered, "she's coming this way."

Indeed, she was. As Jeanne passed Tony, she flashed a smirk in his direction. "Hope you liked that song. You'd do well to remember it."

She was out the door before any of them could speak. Then they noticed someone else was missing. "Where's Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked, scanning the area for his assistant. "He was just here!"

Abby waved a hand dismissively. "I saw Agent Lee come in during the last song. They're probably somewhere around here."

"You're right about that," a gruff voice said behind them. It sounded oddly familiar. "I just saw them when I was on my way to take a leak." Without even turning around, Gibbs greeted the newcomer, "Hello, Mike."


	3. Two Piña Coladas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Two Piña Coladas"
> 
> Artist: Garth Brooks
> 
> And yes, Mike Franks is baack!

"Hi there, Probie," Gibbs's former mentor said, taking a swig of beer.

"What are you doing here, Franks?" Vance asked curiously. "Shouldn't you be in Mexico?"

Mike Franks shrugged. "I just felt like coming up here. Would it help if I said I wanted to see the new lady director of NCIS?"

"No," said lady director of NCIS replied frostily.

"Very well then." Mike took another swig of his drink. "Nice song by the way," he said to Ziva. She flushed crimson. If she could have made it out of there without looking like a total chicken, she would have.

"Let's see what this karaoke thing is like, shall we?" Franks drained the last of his beer and set the bottle down. He pushed back the chair and made his way clumsily to the stage. The poor DJ fumbled for a CD and fit it in the player right as the old NIS agent managed to take a seat on the stool that someone had stuck onstage. Instead of rock music, country started pouring out of the machine, a welcome change for some of the people in the bar.

_"I was feelin' the blues  
I was watching the news  
When this fella came on the TV_

 _He said I'm tellin' you  
That science has proven  
That heartaches are healed by the sea"_

"Oh. So that's why he went down to Mexico," Tony commented. He winced as Gibbs's palm connected with the back of his head. The senior field agent hastily added, "It makes sense in a good way!"

"You're right," Gibbs said, causing Tony to look at him in confusion. "Then why did you Gibbs-slap me?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Quiet!" Jenny hissed. "He's starting up again."

_"Well that got me goin'  
Without even knowin'  
I packed right up and drove down_

 _Now I'm on a roll  
And I swear to my soul  
Tonight I'm gonna paint this town"_

This was followed by a request for his next drink, as well as a few open mouths from Team NCIS.

_"So bring me two piña coladas  
I want one for each hand  
Let's set sail with Captain Morgan  
Who would never leave dry land _

_Hey troubles I've forgot 'em  
I buried 'em in the sand  
So bring me two piña coladas  
She said good-bye to her good timin' man"_

"That isn't good," Ducky said.

"Relax, Ducky," Tony said. "We've all done it at one point or another."

"That's exactly what's worrying me."

_"Oh now I've gotta say  
That the wind and the waves  
And the moon winking down at me_

 _Eases my mind  
By leaving behind  
The heartaches that love often brings"_

"Well, he's got one thing right," Gibbs mumbled into his half-empty glass of bourbon.

_"Now I've got a smile  
That goes on for miles  
With no inclination to roam_

 _And I've gotta say  
That I think I've gotta stay  
'Cause this is feelin' more and more like home"_

The team leader let out a snort. "Yeah, right. If it was, he would never have gone south of the border." He shut up when Jenny raised a threatening hand to the back of his head.

_"So bring me two piña coladas  
I gotta have one for each hand  
Let's set sail with Captain Morgan  
Who would never leave dry land_

 _Hey troubles I've forgot 'em  
I buried 'em in the sand  
So bring me two piña coladas  
She said good-bye to her good timin' man"_

At that point, almost all the guys joined in (some rather drunkenly):

_"Bring me, bring me two piña coladas  
Yeah, I want one for each hand  
Let's all set sail with Captain Morgan  
Who would never leave dry land_

 _Troubles I've forgot 'em  
I buried her in the sand  
So bring me two piña coladas  
And say hello to her good timin' man_

 _Bring me two piña coladas  
I gotta have one for each hand  
Let's all set sail with Captain Morgan  
Who would never leave dry land_

 _Hey, troubles I've forgot 'em"_

When the retired NCIS agent ambled over to the gang and found a couple of piña coladas at his chair, he glared at the bartender. "I didn't actually mean to order two piña coladas! Where's the bloody manager who runs this joint?"

"Cool it, Mike," Abby soothed. Suddenly she shot a sly glance at the Director and her former lover. "Your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's time for Jenny and Gibbs to sing karaoke! *evil grin* Oh, the torture! Don't worry, I will bring them back unharmed.


	4. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar

Both Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Director Jennifer Shepard flinched and backed away, protesting adamantly. The Goth was undaunted. She shepherded the former lovers up to the stage, motioning for the DJ to pop in a CD. As she pushed the two of them onstage, an upbeat rock song could be heard. Everyone grinned, recognizing the opening chords.

Gibbs collapsed into the chair, a trapped look on his face. It changed to terror when Jenny took hold of the mike and began to sing:

_"Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
That's O.K., let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes let's get down to it"_

The former Marine slightly relaxed, a "what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it" look on his face. Tony shrugged and whispered in Ziva's ear, "Well, it's true. He _did_ have three ex-wives."

She shoved him away, flushing slightly.

Up on the stage, the NCIS Director allowed a small smile to cross her face as she overheard her two agents. A small cough from Gibbs reminded her that she was supposed to be singing. She belted out:

_"Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away"_

In the audience, Elf Lord snickered and buried his face in his hands. "Oh, God, this is going to be good."

DiNozzo grinned. "You're right about that, Probie."

Up on stage, Gibbs looked slightly terrified. _She's kidding, right?_ His thoughts were jerked back to the present as Jenny taunted him:

_"You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
That's O.K., see if I care  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again"_

"You're sure about that?" Jethro growled, finding his voice at last. He rose to his feet, fists cocked. The redhead grinned. Now she had him exactly where she wanted him. She dared:

_"Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away"_

The silver-haired former Marine shot her a grin. "If you want . . ." He took a swing, but the lady director ducked.

Tony glanced over at Ziva. "Could you get some popcorn?"

In response, she punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot. "What was that for?"

His crazy ninja glared at him. "In case you haven't noticed," she said scathingly, "we're in a bar, not a movie theater."

Meanwhile, Director Shepard was busy torturing Gibbs.

_"Well, you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place"_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stopped in his tracks. "I didn't know you had a lipstick case, Jen."

She shoved him away from her—hard. "Shut up." Then she continued:

_"Hit me with your best shot  
Come on, hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away"_

His eyes glinted. "Don't tempt me, Jen."

_"Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away"_

Gibbs lunged, but Jenny danced gracefully out of the way and hopped off stage, tossing the mike at him on her way out. The former Marine glanced down at the microphone in his hand, sighed, then looked up at the audience, amusement glittering in his eyes. "I'm going to need everyone from NCIS up here on this one."

At that, Tim, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, and Vance exchanged trapped looks. The same thought went through their heads: _We're so dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied. I'm probably not going to be putting them back unharmed.


	5. Hell Is For Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Hell Is For Children" by Pat Benatar

Very Special Agent DiNozzo shrugged. "Do we have a choice?" he asked his colleagues.

"Probably not," Assistant Director Vance admitted. He strode forward. "Let's go."

Everyone followed, albeit reluctantly. As they settled themselves onstage, Gibbs waved a hand at the DJ. The poor woman pressed Play, and the next song could be heard. It started out with a heavy guitar solo, with a hint of drums.

Gibbs handed the mike over to Abby, who crooned:

 _"They cry in the dark so you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light so you can't see their fears"_

Jenny took the microphone and added:

 _"Forgive and forget, all the while  
Love and pain become one and the same  
In the eyes of a wounded child"_

Ducky joined in:

 _"Because hell  
Hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh"_

Ziva and Tony exchanged glances, memories flickering in their eyes like minnows. As a child, Tony had been abused by his father, and Ziva's dad was the director of Mossad. They both knew how true this song was.

The Mossad liaison officer snatched the mike from the aged M.E. and crooned:

 _"It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing  
They blacken your eyes, and then apologize"_

DiNozzo told her:

 _"You're daddy's good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing"_

She retorted furiously:

 _"Be a good little boy and you'll get a new toy  
Tell grandma you fell off the swing"_

Their boss promptly head-slapped them, stole the microphone, and reasoned:

 _"Because hell  
Hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess"_

Jenny added:

 _"Hell  
Hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh"_

Then Palmer leaped up onstage, his glasses askew, hair and clothes slightly rumpled. The Autopsy Gremlin belted out:

 _"No, hell is for children"_

At this point, both McGee and Vance were terrified of losing their sanity. Nevertheless, the computer geek joined in with:

 _"Hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for children"_

Then it was Leon Vance's turn. Oh so reluctantly, he contributed:

 _"Hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for children"_

At his table, Mike Franks glared at the two piña coladas, then angrily took a sip. He thought, _Whoever wrote this song has some serious issues—but I can see_ why _they wrote it. It's so true._

Then a mug slammed down next to him, and FBI Special Agent Fornell slid into the seat beside him. "Hello, Franks. What are you doing here?"

The former NCIS agent nodded at the stage. "Trying to keep my sanity."

Tobias took one look at the NCIS gang and immediately burst into laughter. "Are you serious?"

"Dead."

 _"Hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for children"_

Abby, Jenny, and Ziva's voices made both Franks and Fornell jump. The FBI agent covered his ears. "What is this?" he cried.

Mike grinned. "You'll have your answer soon enough."

 _"Hell is for children  
Hell is for children"_

They finished with a flourish, Ziva, Tony, Jenny, and McGee nearly falling off in their haste to return to the table. Doctor Mallard, Leon Vance, Palmer, and Gibbs did the same, Palmer nearly breaking his leg on impact. Abby calmly set down the mike, then hopped off and walked over to the rest of the team.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Fornell demanded of the Gothic forensic scientist once she was close enough to answer him.

"That was a little song called 'Hell Is For Children' by Pat Benatar. It's about child abuse," she informed him. Fornell opened his mouth to protest, but she went on, "It's actually a good song, and it's about a very serious matter. Did you know that—"

"Good grief, Abigail," Ducky interrupted, "you're starting to sound like me."

Abby glared. "Need I remind you I can murder you and leave no forensic evidence?"

"No," the medical examiner said hastily, "but, well, I can sort of see why Gibbs always leaves before I finish a lecture."

For some reason, Tony grinned and shot a sly glance at McGee, seeking to disrupt the sudden tension. "You know, Probie here hasn't gone yet."

Said probationary agent gulped, the blood draining out of his face.


	6. She's Every Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "She's Every Woman" by Garth Brooks
> 
> *evil grin* This is gonna be good. It's McGeek's turn to sing!

The computer geek protested, "You're not serious."

"I'm afraid so, McVonTrapp." Tony grinned wolfishly.

 _God help me._ Knowing what he had to do, McGee sighed heavily and stomped his way toward the stage. He whispered something in the DJ's ear, who nodded and popped in a CD.

Best-selling author Thom E. Gemcity took to the stage, lifted the wireless mike to his mouth, said, "This is for a certain forensic scientist," and motioned at the DJ. She hit Play, and a Garth Brooks song could be heard. McGeek crooned:

_"She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice  
A little crazy but it's nice  
And when she gets mad, you best leave her alone  
'Cause she'll rage just like a river  
Then she'll beg you to forgive her  
Oh, she's every woman that I've ever known"_

In the audience, Abby couldn't help grinning. She heard Tony stage-whisper, "This reminds me of someone else I know."

Ziva glared at him, holding up her knife threateningly.

_"She's so New York and then L.A.  
And every town along the way  
And she's every place that I've never been  
She's makin' love on rainy nights  
She's a stroll through Christmas lights  
And she's everything I want to do again"_

"Aww," Abby sighed. "So sweet!"

Her black-clad ninja friend wasn't paying attention; she was too busy pretending to throw up behind her back. DiNozzo was going along with Ziva, only he was pretending to choke. Gibbs glowered at both of them before resounding smacks could be heard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Up on stage, Elf Lord allowed himself a small smile before continuing:

_"It needs no explanation  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense  
For when it comes down to temptation  
She's on both sides of the fence"_

"I think I'm going to be sick," Tony muttered.

"Shut up, Tony. Need I remind you Ziva could kill you right here with her knife and I could just as easily slip something into your drink?" That was Abby, of course.

"I think I agree with him," Mike Franks unexpectedly joined in.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned around and loudly requested, "Will you shut up, or I'm going to shoot you."

McGee shot a death glare at the team before lamenting:

_"No it needs no explanation  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense  
When it comes down to temptation  
She's on both sides of the fence_

 _She's anything but typical  
She's so unpredictable  
Oh but even at her worst she ain't that bad  
She's as real as real can be  
And she's every fantasy  
Lord she's every lover that I've ever had  
And she's every lover that I've never had"_

When the song was finished and Probie-Wan-Kenobi was off the stage, Abby let out a squeal and raced over, almost breaking a few of Tim's bones with one of her infamous bear hugs. "Thank you!"

"Uh, you're welcome," Timothy replied slowly. Then he handed her the mike, a smile on his face. "Your turn, Abbs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Abby _is_ the one who started all this. I couldn't have her not sing a song, could I? And I have it all picked out already. Get ready for more classic rock.


	7. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "The Night" by Heart

Abby, instead of backing down, smiled devilishly, grabbed the mike, and sauntered over to the DJ to whisper her request in her ear. The nameless woman switched out the Garth Brooks CD and put in a new one.

Hard rock music started filling the room as Abby jumped onstage, swaying to the intro. Finally she raised the handheld mike to her lips and crooned softly:

_"Deep in darkness slumber  
Endless sleep  
Nothing moves inside my funeral suite  
I feel the sun slip down as hunger strikes  
Waking like being born  
Here comes the night"_

Tim gulped. To be honest, she was slightly intimidating and he was a little scared. Tony noticed and opened his mouth to tease the probie, but shut it as Abby continued:

_"All my senses awakened  
By little demons  
Taste the human heartbeat  
Bittersweet  
Bittersweet"_

"She scares me," Ziva whispered in Tony's ear.

"Really? You being an assassin and all?"

He broke off with a whine of pain as she kicked him in the shin.

_"It don't take long  
To get back in the groove  
Sharpen up your attitude  
Get down with the moves  
Don't look no stranger  
In the eye  
Walk across some trouble baby  
Just walk on by"_

By now everyone was listening intently. Her friend's faces were white, and Palmer looked a bit queasy.

_"No tomorrow—take it right now_

 _In the night I walk alone  
In the night is where I belong  
Take my flesh—I'll give you my soul  
Hungry night keeps driving me on"_

"She's right about that," Ducky commented.

"Yep," Fornell agreed.

_"Neon concrete jungle  
Devour the weak the humble  
Hear the city nocturne  
Makes you burn_

 _Oh slip on into darkness  
Sharpen up your awareness  
Get your seven senses working tonight_

 _No tomorrow—take it right now_

 _In the night I walk alone  
In the night—that's where I belong  
Take my flesh—I'll give you my soul  
Hungry night keeps driving me on"_

There was a sudden commotion at the NCIS table as Palmer fainted. His girlfriend, Agent Lee (never did catch her first name), caught him as he fell and dragged him away from the rest of the group.

"It's okay, federal agents!" Tony called. "Everything is under control."

"It certainly is," Abby heard Ziva mutter. "Who knows what Lee's going to do to him."

_"No tomorrow—I take it right now_

 _In the night I walk alone  
In the night—that's where I belong  
Take my flesh—I'll give you my soul  
Hungry night keeps driving me on and on_

 _In the night I walk alone  
In the night—that's where I belong  
Take my flesh—I'll give you my soul  
Hungry night keeps driving me on  
On and on"_

When the last note died away, Abby hopped off and headed over to the NCIS gang. A satisfied look spread over her face as she took in their stunned expressions.

Finally, Fornell found his voice. "Do us a favor."

"Sure."

" _Never_ do a solo again."


	8. Heartbreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Heartbreaker" by Pat Benatar

The room by now had filled quickly, most of the visitors being federal agents from the FBI, CIA, and CGIS. Obviously, word had spread of the karaoke-singing NCIS agents, and the other agencies were hoping to see Team Gibbs make total fools of themselves.

Jeanne had returned and was sitting at a table by herself drinking Scotch. The green-eyed brunette doctor grumbled, "I wish I'd never come to this karaoke night." She shot another glare at Tony and Ziva, who were sitting so close they were almost touching.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Leroy Jethro Gibbs were having a heated discussion. Everyone else had scooted far enough back that they would be safe when the dust started flying.

Unfortunately for everyone involved, DiNozzo had heard Jeanne's muttered comment. With a sly grin, he steered the furious redhead away from her former lover.

"DiNozzo, just _what_ do you think you're doing?" the NCIS director demanded.

"Gibbs is a heartbreaker, right? And with it being karaoke night . . ."

Director Shepard's eyes widened in horror. "No, Tony, no!" she protested as he pushed her onstage. Tony ignored her protests, nodding at the DJ, whose name he'd discovered after some shameless flirting. "Hit it, CJ!"

A second later, the heavy drum intro of a Pat Benatar classic could be heard.

Jenny flashed the senior field agent a look that said she would kill him for this before lifting the mike.

_"Your love is like a tidal wave spinnin' over my head  
Drownin' me in your promises better left unsaid  
You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to please"_

Gibbs started, glancing around at the amused faces of his team. "She isn't singing about me, is she?"

_"You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around—no no no"_

"I hate to say this, Probie," Franks told the coffee-loving sniper, "but I think she's talking about you."

The team leader looked at Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby for support, but none of them looked like they were going to offer it. In fact, all of them had wicked amused smiles plastered on their faces.

Gibbs promptly head-slapped all four of them, and a resounding "Ow!" could be heard.

 _"Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control  
You taught me the ways of desire, now it's takin' its toll  
You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner and you know that you were born to please"_

 _Oh, great._ Now memories of their time inParis were running through Gibbs's head. Not that he minded, but it was sometimes irritating reliving them every time he laid eyes on the director. Her voice snapped him out of his recollections.

_"You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around—no no no"_

There was a brief musical interlude, during which Tony had a brilliant revelation: "You know, this song could work for you, Ziva."

He braced himself for the moment of pain, but it didn't come. Confused, he looked over at the Mossad liaison officer. Instead of anger on her face, she was looking at him flirtatiously. "You're sure about that, hmm? Remember my song?"

_"You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to please_

 _You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me_

 _You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Heartbreaker"_

Gibbs gulped as the last note faded and Jenny stalked over to him.

Just save her the trouble, Lord, and kill me now. Just kill me now!

Of course, not even the former Marine could have that much good luck.

The redhead stopped in front of her former lover. "Watch your step, Jethro."

Tony, Ziva, and Tim couldn't help letting out snorts of laughter at the affronted look on their boss's face. They immediately returned to their game of Slapjack when Gibbs and the director glared at them.

Palmer came sprinting up to the group with Agent Lee hot on his heels. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh, nothing." That was Tony, of course.

"Nothing?" Lee butted in.

"Well, unless you consider Abby scaring everyone in here half to death and Director Shepard chewing out Gibbs nothing," the senior field agent crowed with a grin. He held his hand up eagerly for a high five.

Ziva was happy to oblige.

"Ow! Geez, Zi, do you have to hit so hard?"

"Guys, can we get back to our game?" McGee asked.

"Sure."

With that, the game was on in full swing. Gibbs, Vance, Jen, Abby, Ducky, Fornell, and Franks glanced at each other. (Palmer and Lee had vanished to a dark corner, doing God-knows-what.) Vance suggested, "What do you say we take a break from karaoke?"

"Agreed," six voices said in unison.


	9. Old Time Rock 'n' Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Old Time Rock 'n' Roll" by Bob Seger

Of course, just because the NCIS gang was taking a break from karaoke didn't mean some of the other people in the bar had to. As soon as Team Gibbs was relaxed, and Tony, Ziva and McGee were enjoying their card game, upbeat pop music could be heard.

"If this is 'Pocketful of Sunshine' by Natasha Bedingfield," Tony moaned, "just shoot me and put me out of my misery."

"That can be arranged," Ziva said, fingering her knife.

"I don't even want to know how you know that song, Tony," McGee said, laying down a jack.

Ziva slapped it before her two co-workers could react and pulled the deck towards her. "I'm with McGee," she said, putting down an ace.

Tony set a queen of spades on top of Ziva's ace. "Well, luckily, I think this is 'Billie Jean.' "

"DiNozzo," Gibbs entered the conversation, "if it isn't bad enough that you're always quoting movies, _now_ you're guessing which songs are playing?"

"Yep." He recoiled as his boss's hand raised to the back of his head. "Please don't hit me."

The hand dropped. "I wasn't going to, but it's no fun when they know it's coming," Gibbs grumbled.

Finally, when the current song ended, the team's leader stood up. "That's enough of that rubbish," he growled. He strode forward without stopping to think about what he was doing.

Jenny, Vance, Ducky, Franks, Fornell, Abby, Tim, Tony, and Ziva's mouths dropped open. The same thought ran through their heads: _He's not really going to . . ._

"So much for taking a break," Franks muttered. Beside him, Fornell buried his face in his hands, laughing. "This is going to be great."

Almost right after the senior FBI agent said that, the opening chords of a Bob Seger hit could be heard.

_"Just take those old records off the shelf  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll  
Don't try to take me to a disco  
You'll never even get me out on the floor  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll"_

"He's got a point," Tim pointed out.

"Shut up," Ziva hissed.

_"Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll"_

"That's very true," Mike Franks and Ducky said at the same time. Ducky then started going on about what this reminded him of: "You know, this reminds me of a time in my youth . . ."

Everyone groaned in despair. Ziva's knife hand twitched under the table.

Gibbs allowed himself a small smile before starting up again:

_"Won't go to hear them play a tango  
I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul  
There's only one sure way to get me to go  
Start playing old time rock 'n' roll"_

The ex-Marine's team was doubled over with laughter. He stared them down and dared:

_"Call me a relic, call me what you will  
Say I'm old fashioned, say I'm over the hill_

(His team shut up, faces pale.)

_Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll_

 _Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll_

 _Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll_

 _Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll"_

When "Old Time Rock 'N' Roll" ended, Franks, Fornell, and about two dozen of the older FBI and CIA agents applauded loudly.

Gibbs couldn't get down from the stage fast enough.

"Great job, Probie," Franks told the team leader, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "I'd never thought I'd see the day when you sang karaoke."

"Just don't expect me to make a habit of it."


	10. Don't Pay the Ferryman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Don't Pay the Ferryman" by Chris De Burgh

Tony slammed his hands down on the table, the legs of his chair screeching on the floor as he scooted it far enough back so he could stand up. (It was a half-hour later.) "I can't take it anymore! The silence is killing me."

"Just don't pay the ferryman until you get to the other side," McGee commented, scribbling something down in a notebook. When the silence lengthened, he looked up to see Tony grinning. "What?"

"Thanks, Elf Lord. You've just given me a brilliant idea." The senior field agent grabbed Tim and Jethro, hauling them to their feet and pushing them towards the stage. He then whispered something in CJ's ear, who popped in The Getaway. Tony took the mike as guitar music filled the room, sounding eerily similar to wailing.

"DiNozzo," McGee said nervously, "would you mind telling us what song you picked?"

"I'd like to know that, too," Gibbs added.

Tony smirked. "See if you can keep up. All I'm saying is The Doctor was in the music video." Then the senior field agent sang:

_"It was late at night on an open road  
Speeding like a man on the run  
A lifetime spent preparing for the journey"_

Mouth agape in recognition, McGee started his verse:

_"He is closer now and the search is on  
Reading from a map in the mind  
Yes, there's the ragged hill  
And there's the boat on the river"_

DiNozzo butted back in:

_"And when the rain came down  
He heard a wild dog howl  
There were voices in the night_

(" _Don't do it_ " McGee chimed in)

 _Voices out of sight_

(" _Don't do it_ " Tim added)

 _Too many men have failed before  
Whatever you do:_

 _Don't pay the ferryman  
Don't even fix a price  
Don't pay the ferryman  
Until he gets you to the other side"_

McGee took over:

_"In the rolling mist then he gets on board  
Now there'll be no turning back"_

DiNozzo threw in a warning:

_"Beware that hooded old man at the rudder_

(Gibbs glared at him.)

_And then the lightning flashed and the thunder roared  
And people calling out his name  
And the dancing bones that jabbered and a-moaned on the water_

 _And then the ferryman said"_

Gibbs grudgingly took over:

_"There is trouble ahead  
So you must pay me now_

( _"Don't do it"_ Tony and Tim chimed in.)

 _You must pay me now_

( _"Don't do it"_ his sidekicks warned)

McGee narrated:

_"And still that voice came from beyond,  
'Whatever you do:_

 _Don't pay the ferryman  
Don't even fix a price  
Don't pay the ferryman  
Until he gets you to the other side' "_

There was a musical interlude next. Ziva, Abby, and Jenny exchanged amused glances as Tony did his air guitar impression.

"God, he's even more worse than when he did that online," Ziva remarked, choking back laughter.

Hearing that, Abby doubled over. Only Jen remained calm, watching the three agents onstage with interest.

Tony, Gibbs, and Tim's voices sobered both Abby and Ziva up quick:

_"Don't pay the ferryman  
Don't even fix a price  
Don't pay the ferryman  
Until he gets you to the other side_

 _Don't pay the ferryman  
Don't even fix a price  
Don't pay the ferryman  
Until he gets you to the other side_

 _Don't pay the ferryman  
Don't even fix a price  
Don't pay the ferryman  
Until he gets you to the other side_

 _Don't pay the ferryman"_

The trio bowed and hopped off the stage, each man going over to his respective woman. Their resident assassin, forensic scientist, and lady director gave them wicked smiles.

Immediately, Tony had a bad feeling. They're never going to let us live this down. . . .

Fornell, seeing the three men's faces turn white as Abby, the director, and the Israeli gave them mischievous smiles, leaned in and whispered, "You're never going to let them forget this, are you?"

"Never," the three women chorused.


	11. Sex as a Weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely apologize if you're not fans of either Pat Benatar or Heart, but a lot of their songs seem to work for the NCIS gang. Thanks to everyone who's read this so far. Reviews are highly appreciated, though.
> 
> Song: "Sex As A Weapon" by Pat Benatar

At least five minutes later, Tony was off on one of his usual pursuits. Ziva noticed, and she began fingering her weapon of choice lovingly as her eyes homed in on the potential aiming spot. Jeanne couldn't help but smile slightly as she relished the Mossad liaison officer's irritation.

Director Shepard was having a similar problem with Gibbs, only they were debating on how she handled the La Grenuoille issue. Finally, the redhead's temper—which was almost as fiery as her hair—exploded. "You really have to be the tough one, don't you, Jethro?"

 _Oh, no,_ CJ thought. Sensing another spontaneous outburst of singing coming on, she hurried to set everything up. She was ready when both Jenny and Ziva cried, "Hit it!"

Frantic rock music filled the room as Jen paced in front of the team leader.

"Is this from _The Legend of Billie Jean_?" Tony wondered.

"Nope," Ziva told him, popping up between her partner and his latest object of fascination. "It sounds similar at first, though."

Their director taunting Gibbs broke into their conversation:

_"You really do know how to strut that stuff (strut that stuff)  
You really do know how to act tough (act tough)"_

Smiling evilly, Ziva told Tony:

_"Your body's just like a centerfold (centerfold)  
A fantasy (a fantasy) anyone would want to hold"_

(He shrugged, as if to say, "Well . . .")

_"Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex as a weapon  
You know you're already my obsession"_

Jen added from where she was having a staring contest with Jethro:

_"Stop (stop) using sex as a weapon  
Love is more than a one way reflection  
Stop (stop) using sex as a weapon"_

Tony's amused expression morphed to terror as Ziva continued:

_"With looks that kill and a mind that's twisted (twisted)  
I don't know why I can't resist it (resist it)  
I tell myself to look the other way (other way)  
When you want me to (when you want me to)  
I, I already stay"_

The redheaded director joined in with the Mossad liaison officer on the chorus:

_"Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex as a weapon  
You know you're already my obsession  
Stop (stop) using sex as a weapon  
Love is more than a one way reflection  
Stop (stop) using sex as a weapon"_

Ziva reprimanded Tony (who was looking increasingly uncomfortable):

_"You play with desire like it was a toy (toy)  
How much affection can you destroy_

(Jeanne grinned in revenge)

_You wrap my heart around your little finger  
Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex as a weapon"_

Abby, after a pause, suddenly put in:

_"Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex"_

The lady director of NCIS took over:

_"Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex as a weapon  
You know you're already my obsession  
Stop (stop) using sex as a weapon"_

Ziva's voice twined with Director Shepard's as they harmonized:

_"Love is more than a one way reflection_

Jenny continued her solo:

_"Stop (stop) using sex as a weapon"_

Together the two women warned each of their respective partners:

_"Stop (stop) using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex  
Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex (stop using sex, stop using sex)  
Sex as a weapon, as a weapon"_

Gibbs looked completely baffled, as though he wasn't quite sure why or how this related to him. Jeanne had the look of a cat who swallowed the canary, and DiNozzo looked terrified (Ziva had her knife at his throat). The rest of the team, as well as the other federal employee patrons, grinned wolfishly.

"I am never going to let them forget this," said McGee gleefully. His favorite forensic scientist nodded agreement, as did Agent Lee, who had appeared with Jimmy Palmer at the beginning of the song. Said Autopsy Gremlin looked horror-struck, glancing uneasily at Lee as if thinking she was going to start in on him.

Ducky broke the ice by asking, "Anyone want another drink?"

"Uh, guys? I need a little help over here," came Tony's voice from a corner. Ziva's knife was sheathed, but the Italian playboy was now surrounded by women glaring daggers at him, Jeanne among them. Ziva herself was at her partner's side, warning them to stay away with eyes like slits.

"I think you have it under control," Gibbs told his deputy, lips twitching. The silver-haired fox turned to Ducky. "Sure, I'll have another bourbon."

DiNozzo gulped, thinking the words that were the last of almost every _Star Wars_ character: _I have a very bad feeling about this._


	12. Hotel California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Hotel California" by the Eagles
> 
> Anybody notice the _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ lines I threw in at Chapter 10?
> 
> A/N: This chapter is probably going to be very OOC, but hopefully it makes sense in the end

The next thing DiNozzo knew, he was walking out to his Mustang, revving it up, and driving along a desert highway.

 _Huh. What'dya know? I'm actually in my happy place._

Then the radio turned on, playing an Eagles classic Tony recognized immediately. He began singing along:

_"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy, and my sight grew dimmer  
I had to stop for the night"_

The NCIS Special Agent saw a light right after he sang the first verse. As he drove closer, he realized it was a hotel. Ziva popped up in the doorway, dressed in her usual tight black shirt and baggy cargo pants. She smiled as he pulled up.

 _Huh. What's Ziva doing here?_ The thought vanished as he continued:

_"There she stood in the doorway  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself  
'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor  
I thought I heard them say"_

Tony followed Ziva as she did as he said. He could have sworn he heard voices calling to him. The senior field agent sang along with the voices down the corridor:

_"Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year (any time of year), you can find it here"_

Ziva led him out to a courtyard. Glancing back over her shoulder at him, she teased, "You like that song, yes? Well, it drives me up a hall."

"I think you mean 'up a wall,' Ziva," Tony corrected the Mossad liaison. He was enjoying his happy place, even though this wasn't usually where he ended up. Not that he minded being alone with his partner, of course.

Ziva suddenly noticed a fight breaking out on the far side of the yard. "Let's go watch."

DiNozzo shook his head in half-exasperation, half-amusement as she dragged him forward. He sang softly:

_"Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes Bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys that she calls friends"_

Ziva glared at him. "I'll show you Tiffany-twisted," she promised. "It's what you're gonna be when I'm through with you."

Tony gulped. Obviously, his happy place was turning into a not-so-happy place.

Then McGeek turned up. "Hey, Ziva, you wanna dance?"

"Sure," she replied, looking back flirtatiously at Tony.

 _Well, he's not exactly what I had in mind . . ._

Watching the two friends dance, Tony burst into song again:

_"How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

 _So I called up the Captain, 'Please bring me my wine'  
He said—"_

Gibbs appeared, dressed in a captain's uniform and carrying a glass of red wine, He filled in the dialogue:

_"We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine"_

DiNozzo continued narrating as he heard the voices calling from far away while he lay in his room sometime later:

_"And still those voices are calling from far away  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say . . ._

 _Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
They livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise), bring your alibis"_

Later, Tony awoke and let out a yelp as he saw a figure bent over his bed. He snapped on the lamp and discovered it was only Ziva. The Italian breathed a sigh of relief.

"Follow me," his crazy ninja hissed, slinking away.

The movie buff followed wordlessly, watching her back as they crept down the corridor. In a detached way, he noticed:

_"Mirrors on the ceiling  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said—"_

Ziva glared at him before adding:

_"We are all just prisoners here, of our own device"_

They continued moving stealthily along, everything else becoming a blur. Tony found himself in the master's chambers, with a bunch of other people he didn't know. He narrated softly:

_"And in the master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives  
But they just can't kill the beast"_

"TONY!" Abby and Ziva shouted in his ear. The daydream shattered and he started in surprise. "Whazzgoin' on?"

"You okay?" Ziva asked in concern. "We've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes."

"Well," Tony began.

_"Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back  
To the place I was before  
'Relax,' said the night man,  
'We are programmed to receive.  
You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave.'"_

Ziva was silent for a while, then she said firmly, "Tony, that is the last time you fall asleep listening to the Eagles after eating cold pizza."

Everyone stared at her, like, _How do you know what he did last night?_

She returned it, knife glinting as it caught a light. "What?"


	13. Love Is A Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Love Is A Battlefield" by Pat Benatar
> 
> A/N: Yes, it's another Pat Benatar song. Deal with it.
> 
> This chapter is another dream one like "Hotel California" but it's set up a bit differently, seeing as it switches from the dream to dialoge in the real world, like "Abby's Lab" in _Songs Like This_. (It's shown like ~NCIS~NCIS~)

Ziva slapped the two kings, drawing the deck to her. "Yes! I win!"

"I don't know about that, Ziva," Tony said, laying down a six of clubs. McGee followed with a seven of hearts. Abby, Vance, Fornell, Ducky, Gibbs, Lee, Palmer, Franks, Director Shepard, and CJ—who had temporarily left her DJ-ing duties to join in the agents' game of Egyptian Rat Slap—followed.

"Same here," said Abby, laying down a nine of spades on top of McGee's nine. Both of them slapped it at the same time. That was how, a second later, a fight broke out amongst the lab geeks.

"Timm-eee!" Abby cried, trying to pry his hand off. "I—am—going—to—win—this—round!"

The probie echoed her, replacing his name with "Aaabb-eeeee!"

Everyone scooted as far back as they could—except Ziva, who tried to move between the feuding friends. The result was her falling to the ground, being knocked out cold by Abby's flailing arm.

"Ducky! Ziva needs help!" cried Abby, who was now on the verge of a panic attack.

Tony quickly knelt to feel her pulse. "Ziva's okay, Abby. She's just knocked out. I never knew your arm could be so lethal."

"Shut up, Tony."

The group fell silent as a moan came from Ziva:

_"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield"_

"Is she doing what I think she's doing . . . while unconscious?"

"I'm afraid so, Timothy."

"Quick, CJ! We need a 100 ccs of Pat Benatar over here, stat!"

~NCIS~NCIS~

Ziva opened her eyes to find herself in MTAC with a very familiar face on the main screen.

"Shalom, Ziva," said Eli David, her father and Director of Mossad.

"Shalom," she replied stiffly. "What do you want?"

Before Eli could reply, music blared from the computer:

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

Ziva's father frowned. "What's that?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly, reaching over to turn the music down. For some reason, she was the only one in the room. "You were saying?"

"We want you back at Mossad. Your time with NCIS has made you weak."

Her head shot up and she retorted angrily:

_"We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield"_

~NCIS~NCIS~

"Ooo, I love this song!" Abby squealed.

"I wonder who she's directing it at?" wondered Jimmy.

"Shush, she's starting up again."

~NCIS~NCIS~

". . . she's starting up again," came from outside the closed MTAC door. Ziva could imagine Tony, Abby, and McGee crouched outside eavesdropping on her video conference. The Israeli's voice softened as she told her father:

_"You're begging me to go, you're making me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had"_

"Ziva . . ." Director David started, but she interrupted:

_"Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side"_

~NCIS~NCIS~

"I'm guessing it's Eli," Vance said.

Everyone looked at him blankly. Gibbs asked, "You're on a first-name basis with the director of Mossad?"

"Should I be worried?" said Jen.

"I don't know. Should you?"

"Guys, shut up. I can't hear Ziva," Tony complained.

~NCIS~NCIS~

The Mossad liaison officer cut the transmission and walked out of MTAC to find herself face-to-face with three of her five favorite people: Tony, Tim, and Abby. She smiled and, pulling them along behind her, led the way down to the bullpen. Remembering each of their previous failed romantic experiences, she belted out:

_"We are young, heartache to heartache, we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield_

 _We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield"_

Ziva turned to see if any of them agreed, but saw only her partner. The computer geek and Gothic forensic scientist had disappeared, probably to Abby's lab.

Tony didn't look as though he thought anything was wrong. He took the lead, leaving Ziva to follow him as they headed to where they couldn't be interrupted. The Israeli lamented:

_"We're losing control  
Will you turn me away, or touch me deep inside  
And if all this gets old, will it still feel the same  
There's no way this will die  
But if we get much closer I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold"_

~NCIS~NCIS~

"I think she's talking about you this time, Tony."

"Shut up, Elf Lord."

"It's true, Tony."

"Abby . . ."

~NCIS~NCIS~

Meanwhile, Ziva had moved even closer to her partner. Being this close to him was making her heart pound, and he smelled so intoxicating . . . Before she knew it, her arms had wrapped around his neck and her lips were on his.

Abby's voice drifted up from her lab and Ziva joined in after breaking it off:

_"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield"_

The Goth's voice stopped, leaving Ziva to finish all alone:

_"We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield"_

The Israeli's eyes snapped open to see the entire team looking down at her as if she'd gone nuts. Abby looked downright amused; Tony looked stunned; and McGee had a look of disbelief and horror on his face. Suddenly, Ziva became aware of a headache and put a hand to her temple. "What happened? To be honest, all I remember is us playing that ridiculous card game, then Abby and McGoo getting into a fight."

McGee looked worried as he said, "That's pretty much what happened, Zi. You had a concussion."

"So my song was just a dream, yes?"

"Uh, not exactly."

"Huh?"

Abby grinned. "Those lips did more than sing—loudly, if I might add. 'Love is a battlefield . . .' "

"Oh no." The ninja paled. "I didn't really—"

She broke off when the Goth's grin widened to resemble the infamous Cheshire cat's. Then she turned to Timothy. "You know, we never did finish that round."

The probie grinned, twirling his gun around like a baton. "You're _so_ gonna lose."

Two seconds later, the cries of "Aaabb-eeee!" and "Timm-eee!" resonated from the abandoned table. Everyone else scooted far enough back from the bloodthirsty geeks so they didn't have to experience poor Ziva's misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody notice slight parodies of the music video in this? It's near the beginning, when Ziva's hallucinations start. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. (If you've also read _Songs Like This_ by AwesomeQueenoftheLab, then you should know I got the idea for this from her aforementioned chapter in the previous author's note.)


	14. Magic Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Magic Man" by Heart
> 
> I guess this one focuses on why Gibbs created Rule Number Twelve, possibly the most hated rule. Aforementioned team leader is kinda drowsy in this one, which I made into a running joke. Enjoy.

"So, Director," said Ziva as they watched Abby and McNerd's battle, "is there a reason why Gibbs made Rule Twelve?"

Jen glanced over at her, surprise flaring in her blue eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

Ziva fidgeted. "Well, everyone on the team's curious to know as to how he made up that rule."

The redheaded NCIS director sighed. "You know we used to be partners."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tony interrupted, moving to sit on the other side of Ziva.

"Why there's a Rule Number Twelve," replied Ziva. "And our director here was just about to explain why."

Instead of acting creeped out or shocked by the idea, Jenny tensed, then sighed, resigning herself to the torture. She walked over to CJ to tell the female DJ her request. CJ nodded and put in _Dreamboat Annie_. Within seconds, a long guitar solo filled the bar. Finally, Jenny lifted the handheld mike to her lips and sang:

_"Cold late night so long ago  
When I was not so strong you know  
A pretty man came to me  
I never seen eyes so blue  
You know I could not run away it seemed  
We'd seen each other in a dream  
Seemed like he knew me, he looked right through me, yeah_

 _Come on home girl he said with a smile  
You don't have to love me yet let's get high awhile  
But try to understand, try to understand  
Try, try, try to understand . . . I'm a magic man"_

Abby, McGee, Ziva, and Tony flashed incredulous looks at Gibbs before returning their attention to the redhead in front of them.

_"Winter nights we sang in tune  
Played inside the months of moon  
Never think of never let the spell last forever  
Well summer lover passed to fall  
Tried to realize it all  
Mama says she's worried, growing up in a hurry, yeah"_

A drowsy Leroy Jethro Gibbs slurred, "Whazzgoin' on?" before falling back asleep. Jenny smiled as she continued:

_"Come on home girl Mama cried on the phone  
Too soon to lose my baby yet my girl should be at home  
But try to understand try to understand  
Try, try, try to understand he's a magic man Mama ah he's a magic man"_

Franks and Fornell shot bewildered glances at each other, then at their sleepy friend. Comprehension dawned on them slowly. Jenny could almost see the light bulbs that went off. Laughing silently to herself, she reminisced:

_"Come on home girl he said with a smile  
I cast my spell of love on you a woman from a child  
But try to understand, try to understand . . . oh oh  
Try try try to understand he's a magic man . . . oh yeah  
He's got the magic hands"_

A very long musical interlude followed, during which Gibbs woke up—finally. His eyes widened when he saw Jen in front of his team, swaying to the music. "Is she singing 'Magic Man'?"

No one answered; they were focused on the redheaded director.

Finally Jen belted out:

_"Come on home girl he said with a smile  
You don't have to love me yet let's get high awhile  
But try to understand, try to understand  
Try try try to understand he's a magic man, oh oooh"_

An extremely confused team leader asked, "Will someone tell me what's going on and why Jen is singing karaoke?"

Ziva hesitantly replied, "Well, we asked why you made Rule Number Twelve, and she decided to demonstrate."

"More like you decided for me," the fiery redhead muttered.

"Oh."

Of course, McGee chose that moment to pipe up, "Didn't you guys already know about Paris?"

The best-selling author's two co-workers sent him death glares. DiNozzo complained, "Thanks for blowing it, McKlutz! Now we'll never know Gibbs's side of the story!"

"Great. 'Cause I'm not talkin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correct me if I'm wrong, but "Magic Man" was first released on the album Dreamboat Annie, right?
> 
> Reviews would make my day. Favorite parts, anyone?


	15. Love Can Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Love Can Do" by Amy Grant
> 
> In this one, CJ the DJ finally has a major role! Yippee! I'm just not telling what it is. You'll have to read to find out. ;-D

Abby stopped clawing at McGee for him to hand her her Caf-Pow and studied Tony and Ziva. Ziva had an angry look on her face, while DiNozzo looked upset. Clearly, they'd had an argument, and the Goth knew just the song to cheer them up—as well as get a message across to Ziva. She grabbed CJ and murmured her request in the blonde's ear. The DJ smiles and rifled through her CD choices. With a sharp exclamation, she loaded _The Collection_ and hit Play. Then the DJ and forensic scientist took to the stage as pop music resonated throughout the room. Abby sang:

_"Who can say  
Why she turned and walked away  
I can't see  
But she's gone away  
Sometimes love  
Means we have to stand and fight  
Everybody runs  
Everybody hides  
No this ain't the movies  
Now it's flesh and blood  
And this one thing I'm sure of_

(Ziva and Tony looked at Abby and CJ with identical stunned expressions)

_Hey little girl running out so fast  
Gotta stay put for love to last  
Why you gotta say  
That love has gone away  
It's not like that  
Everybody hurts when the feelings fade  
If you want 'em back  
You know you gotta stay  
(No running) No running  
Love's coming back  
Like only love can do"_

The Israeli pointed at herself, a look that said, "Who, me?" on her face. CJ grinned and started her verse:

_"Love can do  
Things you never thought it could  
Mend a hurt so bad  
Make you feel so good  
Love's for fools  
Wise enough to take a chance  
Hear the music, girl  
Let me see you dance_

(Ziva's look said, "You're kidding, right?")

_No this ain't the movies  
Now it's give and take  
And it's your heart at stake"_

Tony's face lit up at the movie reference as the two singing women harmonized:

_"Hey little girl running out so fast  
Gotta stay put for love to last  
Why you gotta say  
That love has gone away  
It's not like that  
Everybody hurts when the feelings fade  
If you want 'em back  
You know you gotta stay  
(No running) No running  
Love's coming back  
Like only love can do"_

At the instrumental break, Ziva whirled to face her partner. "Please tell me they're not talking about me," she begged.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he replied with a smile as he took a sip of his drink.

"Face it, Tony," said McGee, "you just like this song because of the movie references."

The senior field agent threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, you got me."

_"(Get outta my yard)"_

After another break, CJ crooned:

_"Hey little girl running so fast  
(Yeah, yeah)  
Looking for the love you're sure will last  
Why do you have to say it  
Love has gone away  
It's not like that  
Love's not like that"_

Abby joined in with the singing DJ:

_"Everybody hurts when the feelings fade  
If you want 'em back  
You know you gotta stay  
(No running) No running  
Love's coming back  
Like only love can do"_

Abby took over while Tony and Ziva exchanged glances:

_"Hey little girl running out so fast  
Gotta stay put for love to last  
Why you gotta say  
That love has gone away  
It's not like that"_

CJ added:

_"No, no, no, no, no!"_

Abby continued:

_"Everybody hurts when the feelings fade  
If you want 'em back  
You know you gotta stay"_

CJ put in:

_"No running"_

The Goth sang:

_"No running  
Love's coming back"_

The DJ and scientist belted out:

_"Hey little girl running out so fast  
Gotta stay put for love to last  
Why you gotta say  
That love has gone away  
It's not like that (No? No!)  
Everybody hurts when the feelings fade  
If you want 'em back  
You know you gotta stay  
(No running) No running  
Love's coming back  
Coming back to stay"_

Finished, they struck a pose as the last chords faded. Ziva was in a slight state of shock. She sputtered, "How do they—who—Tony?"

The others just exchanged sly looks. Tim, Lee, and Palmer were enjoying this way more than they should. Vance and FBI Agent Sacks looked like they would rather be anywhere but here.

As Abby and CJ sauntered up to the group and asked, "What'd ya think?" Tony and Ziva acted as one. Both women winced and rubbed where they'd been Gibbs-slapped, Abby looking hurt.

"So that's what a Gibbs-slap feels like!"

Then for some reason, Franks and Fornell looked at the coffee-loving sniper with sly smiles.

"You know, Probie," Franks said, "you haven't sung with that lady director of yours yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, and you read that last one right. Gibbs and Jenny are going to do a duet! (And it's an actual duet this time, not Jenny singing to Gibbs.)


	16. In Another's Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "In Another's Eyes" by Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood
> 
> *evil grin* It's time for Gibbs and Jenny to sing a duet - karaoke style!

Gibbs sighed. "Really, Mike?"

"Yep."

Jenny scowled. "I am not singing—" She broke off with a startled yelp as she was pushed from behind on to the stage, the silver-haired fox on her three. The NCIS director and special agent glowered at the former NISagent and FBI agent as they whispered among themselves. _They're probably deciding what song to choose,_ Jen thought.

They seemed to come to a decision and mouthed the song's name to CJ, who smirked as she put in yet another CD. Country music poured out of the machine instead of steady rock music that had entertained the patrons for the past hour.

After shooting his former mentor and best friend a look that said he would kill them quite painfully, Jethro reluctantly started off:

_"In another's eyes  
I'm someone who  
Loves her enough  
To walk away from you_

("Is he talking about his ex-wives?" Palmer wondered)

_I'd never cheat  
And I'd never lie  
In another's eyes"_

Jenny contributed above the snorts of laughter that were coming from Ziva and Tony:

_"In another's eyes  
I can do no wrong  
Cause he believes in me  
And his faith is strong_

("Yeah, right," Tony remarked)

_I'd never fall  
Or even compromise  
In another's eyes"_

The two ex-lovers chorused:

_"In another's eyes  
I'm afraid that I can't see  
This picture perfect portrait  
That they paint of me  
They don't realize  
And I pray they never do  
Cause every time I look  
I'm seeing you  
In another's eyes"_

Remembering his first wife and daughter, the team leader lamented:

_"In another's eyes  
Starin' back at me  
I see a sinkin' soul  
Trying desperately"_

Jen took over:

_"To turn the tide  
Before it dies  
In another's eyes"_

Then the two harmonized (ignoring Tony and Ziva, who were faking being sick):

_"And what they don't see  
But is killing me  
It's a blessing and a curse  
That love is blind  
Cause in another's eyes  
I'm afraid that I can't see  
This picture perfect portrait  
That they paint of me  
And they don't realize  
And I pray to God they never do  
Cause every time I look I'm seeing you  
In another's eyes"_

As the music faded out, each of them crooned, "In another's eyes," a few more times. There was silence for a few heartbeats, then the bar erupted in noise, covering up the raucous laughter coming from Team Gibbs.

Ziva wiped her eyes. "That—was—great," she gasped.

Next to her, McGee was pretending to be sick. Abby glared at him before slapping the computer geek upside the head.

Director Sheppard's voice snapped their heads to attention: "Could Ms. Scuito and Officer David come up here?"

The two women shared the same thought: _We're gonna die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be good. *evil grin*


	17. In The Heat Of The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "In The Heat Of The Night" by Smokie
> 
> A/N: A bit about this song - it was first performed by said band on their album _Bright Lights & Black Alleys_ in 1977. It was then covered by Pat Benatar on her debut album _In The Heat Of The Night_ in 1979. Personally, I like Pat's version better than the one by the original band. (And yes, I had to work her in somehow. I'm a huge fan. Shoot me.)
> 
> Okay, that's enough of the history lesson. Here's the next installment of _Karaoke Night_.

The Caf-Pow-loving scientist shrugged and grabbed Ziva. "Come on, this is going to be fun!"

Ziva shot a look back at her co-workers that said, "If you do not stop her, I will kill you in your sleep."

None of them came to her aid.

"So that's the way it's gonna be," she muttered as Abby dragged her along.

As the Mossad assassin and Goth girl made themselves comfortable, Director Sheppard mouthed the name of the song and artist to CJ.

The song started out with a catchy pop/rock beat. Finally, Abby took the mike and crooned:

_"In the heat of the night  
When you know it ain't right  
But you do what you wanna do  
You do what you feel  
Cause no one can feel like you"_

Jen snatched the microphone and sang:

_"Out in the summertime city, ain't it a pity  
There's so much to tie you down  
You're leavin' tonight to somewhere you can't be found"_

A brief break delayed Ziva's contribution:

_"While down at the edge of town  
At a pool hall where they all hang around  
You hear them talkin' about the girls they knew  
And talk about what they're gonna do  
And then you ask yourself, is this where you belong  
Is it right or is it wrong  
Does it matter what's right in the heat of the night"_

The guys exchanged looks, Agent Slacks and Assistant Director Vance wondering why they were there at all.

Gibbs muttered into his glass of bourbon, "You gotta admit they have a point."

Next to him, Elf Lord and the McNickname creator were tapping their feet on the floor and nodding their heads to the beat. The team leader took one look and lowered his head down on the table with a groan.

Jenny's voice broke the relative quiet:

_"Out in the streets tonight, under the neon lights  
You're searchin' for something new  
But nothin' is real and no one can feel like you"_

Glancing at Tony, Ziva added:

_"They say that eagles fly in this red hot sky  
But were they just passin' through  
Or did they look down and see what you found was true"_

Abby stared down Tim and Palmer and told them:

_"But still in the back of your mind  
You've got something to believe in, but there's so much to find"_

Ziva took over, sending shiver's down the audience's spine:

_"As the bright lights dim and the night closes in  
You thought everything is ending, but it's yet to begin  
And you ain't seen nothin' yet  
But what you see you'll never forget and you'll say—"_

Jenny and Abby crooned:

_"Why oh why"_

Ziva, pointing out Tony, belted out:

_"Did it take you so long to want something more"_

Again, the redhead and Goth chorused:

_"Why oh why"_

Ziva, still glaring at Tony, continued:

_"Did you never get off on this before"_

Exchanging glances, Abby and Jenny sang in unison:

_"Why oh why"_

Tony shifted uncomfortably as Ziva informed him:

_"Well, here it is, the love you've been waitin' for"_

Jenny and Abby repeated:

_"Why oh why"_

The Mossad liaison officer finished the verse:

_"Standin' in front of you like an open door"_

Jeanne's fists clenched, murder in her eyes as she glowered at the pretty Israeli. DiNozzo and Palmer wondered, "Since when did this become personal?" Agent Sacks and Vance reached the same conclusion: _We definitely don't belong here._

The FBI agent and Assistant Director of NCIS made a dash for the door, but were intercepted by Gibbs and Fornell. At a frosty glare from the former Marine, the two flight risks took their seats. Sacks grumbled, "If I ever get out of here, I'm going to Katmandu."

Vance nodded agreement.

The drumbeats swelled to a crescendo; then the redheaded lady director belted out:

_"Then you ask yourself, is this where you belong  
Is it right, or is it wrong  
Does it matter what's right,  
In the heat of the night"_

A short musical interlude delayed Abby's verse:

_"In the heat of the night, when you know it ain't right  
But you do what you wanna do  
You do what you feel, cause no one can feel like you"_

As the song faded out, there was silence for a couple of heartbeats; then wolf-whistles and applause filled the bar. Smiling broadly, Abby curtsied, forcing the other two to copy her.

Lee muttered, "They're good."

Her boyfriend nodded mutual agreement, wondering what the song was supposed to be about.

The three women made their way over to the NCIS table, Abby eagerly reaching for her Caf-Pow. She took a long drink, sucking it dry. After a moment of trying to inhale more, she remarked, "You know, it's been a while since Ziva's done a solo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. For some reason, I enjoy torturing Ziva in this fic.


	18. Shadows of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Shadows of the Night" by Pat Benatar

The Israeli flat-out refused. "No! Forget about it! I am NOT doing another solo!"

"Oh, I don't know," DiNozzo teased. "The last one wasn't so bad, was it? 'All I wanna do is make love to you . . .' "

Ziva eyed him coolly. When he next spoke, his voice was several octaves higher than usual. "Ow!"

"All right, knock it off," Jethro ordered, punctuating the command with a swift smack to the back of the head.

"And Tony, I am not secretly in love with you!"

"Could've fooled me," Tobias muttered into his martini.

"I'll say," Franks added, taking a sip of the other piña colada, having finished the first while Gibbs had done his solo.

"Aw, come on, Zi! It's a cold world when you keep it all to yourself."

Abby's eyes lit up. "Ooo, thank you, Tony. You've given me the perfect song for our resident ninja."

"What?" both parties in question said blankly.

"All I'm sayin' is the hands of time are standin' still," said the Goth with a grin as she hauled the stunned Mossad liaison to her feet. When Ziva started to resist further, Abby told her, "Sometimes you have to accept the facts. You are singing karaoke."

Ziva took one look at her eager friend and allowed herself to be pushed onstage. Once she was somewhat comfortable, Abby waved a hand at CJ—no, she wasn't waving, she was signing. Apparently, the DJ understood sign language, since she popped in another CD and hit Play.

Nothing came out, but since the Caf-Pow loving scientist was mouthing at Ziva to sing, she did, following the on-screen lyrics:

_"We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end"_

Then the music started. Ziva smiled as she saw the blood drain from Tony's face when she continued:

_"You said oh girl it's a cold world  
When you keep it all to yourself  
I said you can't hide on the inside  
All the pain you've ever felt  
Ransom my heart but baby don't look back  
Cause we got nobody else_

(Tony gulped)

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end"_

McGee and Abby winced comically and shot DiNozzo looks that said, "We feel so sorry for you." Then Tim pulled his notebook closer to him, grabbed a pencil, and started writing furiously, saying, "This would be perfect for my next book!"

Tony glared at him.

_"You know that sometimes it feels like  
It's all moving way too fast  
Use every alibi and words you deny  
That love ain't meant to last_

("Oh man," Gibbs moaned, while Jenny shook her fist at the sky and shrieked, "I hate karma!")

_You can cry tough baby, it's all right  
You can let me down easy but not tonight_

("Oh boy," Gibbs and DiNozzo groaned)

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

 _And now the hands of time are standin' still  
Midnight angel, won't you say you will_

 _We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end"_

When the music faded out, Abby whooped, "Way to go, Ziva!" and rushed forward.

"Abby—" Ziva gasped, "can't—breathe."

"Oh, sorry." Immediately, the excitable Goth stepped back, releasing Ziva from the bear hug. Wincing, Ziva massaged her ribs and growled, "I am NEVER doing that again!"

Suddenly, McGee noticed, "Lee's the only girl who hasn't gone yet."


	19. These Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "These Dreams" by Heart
> 
> This is the only song off the top of my head that seemed to work for Lee. Anyway, here you go. The next chapter will be written by Valkyrie-chick (DocRoesgirl on here).

Jimmy Palmer's girlfriend let out a shriek of horror. "You can't possibly be serious!"

Tony, Abby, McGee, and even Ziva grinned wickedly.

Michelle whirled to face Palmer, only to find that he was wearing an evil smile too. "Not you as well!" she cried.

The Autopsy Gremlin shrugged. "You know Ziva would kill me if I didn't go along, and besides, this would be interesting."

"I can't believe you," she hissed.

"Well, at least we saved some of the spotlight for you," Abby consoled the junior field agent.

"Speaking of . . ." Tony began, recognizing the line from a 1980's ballad.

Michelle recognized it, too. With a gusty sigh, she stormed forward, snatching the mike. Climbing onstage, she motioned to CJ, who pressed a button. Soft rock music floated out of the speakers. After a while, the Asian-American sang:

_"Spare a little candle  
Save some light for me  
Figures up ahead  
Moving in the trees  
White skin in linen  
Perfume on my wrist  
And the full moon that hangs over  
These dreams in the mist_

 _Darkness on the edge  
Shadows where I stand  
I search for the time  
On a watch with no hands  
I want to see you clearly  
Come closer than this  
But all I remember  
Are the dreams in the mist_

 _These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away"_

"Wow," the team said in unison. Palmer blinked furiously, trying to hold back tears.

_"Is it cloak 'n' dagger  
Could it be spring or fall  
I walk without a cut  
Through a stained glass wall  
Weaker in my eyesight  
The candle in my grip  
And words that have no form  
Are falling from my lips_

 _These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

 _There's something out there  
I can't resist  
I need to hide away from the pain  
There's something out there  
I can't resist"_

"That's creepy," Vance muttered.

Palmer wondered out loud, "I wonder what she's talking about." Everyone looked at him in disbelief, Abby and Ziva's expressions asking if he was really that thick-headed. Their heads jerked back to Lee as she continued:

_"The sweetest song is silence  
That I've ever heard  
Funny how your feet  
In dreams never touch the earth  
In a wood full of princes  
Freedom is a kiss  
But the prince hides his face  
From the dreams in the mist_

 _These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

 _These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away"_

When she was finished, Lee smiled at her boyfriend, who stood shell-shocked. The totally clueless autopsy assistant wondered, _What the heck is she talking about? What dreams?_

Tony, noticing the geek's confusion, smirked. He said, "I take it you've never seen _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ or _Sleepless in Seattle_?"

Ziva's knife hand twitched. "That's enough of the movie references, Tony."

"Aw, come on! I've hardly quoted one all night!"

"Well, now that you mention it . . ." Ziva's voice trailed off and she took on a thoughtful expression. "Come to think of it, you haven't really mentioned any movies the entire time we've been here."

"Don't get him started now!" the others groaned.

Ziva looked offended. "Would I really do that?"

"YES!"

"Okay, okay. Geez. Who know you guys could be so shovey?"

"It's pushy, Ziva," Tony corrected automatically.

"I'm leaving," Fornell said. "Anyone coming with?"

"No," Gibbs and Franks chorused. The former NISagent said, "We've probably had too much to drink by now anyway."

Jenny groaned. "Just don't start on another song. I can't take much more karaoke."

Of course, the guys exchanged mischievous grins.

 _Oh no._


	20. Designated Drinker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This song is "Designated Drinker" by Alan Jackson and George Strait. I thought both Gibbs and Fornell would be perfect to sing this song considering they both married and divorced the same woman.

As Lee handed the mike back to the DJ, Abby suddenly jumped up, saying, "I have a great idea."

The over exuberant forensic scientist practically yanked both Gibbs and Fornell out of their seats and said, "You two silver foxes need a song to annoy Director Shepard. I have just the song for you."

Abby dragged the two friends onto the stage and whispered to CJ the song for them to sing. The DJ gave her a confused look but put on the song that Abby had chosen. As the song started to play both men smirked at each other as Gibbs started the first verse.

_"Here's my keys  
I want'cha to take'em  
I think I'm going to need you  
To get back home"_

Team Gibbs as well as Jenny couldn't help but smile. They knew exactly the story the two men were telling by singing this fateful song. Gibbs gave them a glare when the chuckles started that shut them up before he continued:

  
_"Hold onto my head  
I don't want to lose it  
I couldn't stand  
Something else to be gone"_  


Jenny looked about ready to burst from her laughter. All of them were trying to keep from doing the same. They all knew about Gibb's track record with his wives. Gibbs knew it was pointless to avoid humiliation and finished the verse and started the chorus. 

  
_"I know you know the reason I'm here crying  
I think you'll understand why  
Tonight  
I'm the designated drinker_  


  
_I just lost  
The one who wrapped me 'round her finger  
Yeah I need to get  
To where I can't think of her  
So tonight I'm the designated drinker"_  


The whole group turned to Fornell who was tapping out the beat getting ready for his verse. At the sound of his voice they all gasped. His voice was deep and fluid as he sang: 

  
_"I came here  
To get you to help me  
I need a friend to see me through  
I hated to call  
I knew you wouldn't mind at all"_  


Abby smiled and said, "I knew this was a good song for them. So much history to not use it."

Fornell continued on singing his heart out. He couldn't help but smile as he sang.

  
_"I know you know  
I'd do the same for you  
I'm not the one who likes to drown my sorrows  
I may hate my self tomorrow  
But tonight_  


  
_I'm the designated drinker  
I just lost  
The one who wrapped me 'round her finger  
I need to get  
To where I can't think of her  
So tonight  
I'm the designated drinker"_  


Both men gave each other a nod as they ended the song with Franks joining in with them. 

  
_"We need to get  
To where we can't think of her  
So tonight  
We're the designated drinkers_  


  
_Oh tonight  
We're the designated drinkers"_  


The entire bar erupted into applause with no one louder than Team Gibbs and even Jenny couldn't help clapping quietly. The two friends jumped of the stage and Gibbs told Abby, "Never again, will you choose a song for me to sing on stage again."

Abby just smiled as she knew that he wouldn't enforce the idea. She had him wrapped around her own finger too tightly for him to not give in to her pleas and requests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm Valkyrie-Chick (DocRoesgirl) and I'm new to this story. I hope you all like this chapter as much as Brambleshadow's. I have been hoping I live up to her high expectations in your eyes. I hope you all review and let me know what I've done right and what I need to improve on. Thanks for reading this and hopefully enjoying it. I must be off but please leave a review before you go. It's just a tiny click away.


	21. Katmandu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Katmandu" by Bob Seger
> 
> I'm bringing three of my OC's in this chappie, who are from a series I'm working on. I had to age them a bit, since they're all, like, fourteen in my books, but anyway . . .
> 
> Valkyire-chick (DocRoesgirl) and I are alternating chapters, so the next one will be written by her.
> 
> And that's enough rambling. Enjoy.

DiNozzo said, "Well, if Abby isn't going to choose the next song, I guess I will." He turned to Special Agent Slacks and said, "Where did you say you were going three songs ago? Katmandu?"

"Oh no," Vance groaned, realizing where this was heading.

Sacks realized it too. "DiNozzo, if you don't make us go up there, I swear I will forget that I ever thought you killed a girl and chopped off her legs."

"You had to bring that up?"

Ziva's knife hand twitched menacingly in Slacks's direction. Eyes wide, he stammered, "Please don't kill me, Officer David."

"Gibbs"—she turned to her boss—"can't I kill him just a little bit?"

"No, Ziva. Not if he's going to sing karaoke," the former Marine said with a chuckle.

Next to Gibbs, the rest of the team—especially Abby, McGee, and DiNozzo—were wearing wicked smiles as they wrung their hands in anticipation.

"And Vance, I thought I saw you agree with him," DiNozzo went on.

The assistant director reached for a toothpick to steady his nerves and whimpered when he came up empty. Instead, he pointed out, "You can't make me, Tony. I rank higher up than you."

"He might not be able to, but I can," Jenny threatened. "And I am."

"So am I," the senior FBI agent said, glaring at Sacks.

"Fornell—"

"Director—"

"GO!" both Sheppard and Fornell ordered.

Vance sighed and looked over at the junior FBI agent. "Let's just get this over with."

"Right. Now where are we going again?"

"Just follow my lead."

With that, Vance walked onstage, motioned for CJ to start the music, and belted out:

  
_"I think I'm going to Katmandu  
That's really, really where I'm going to.  
If I ever get out of here  
That's what I'm gonna do"_   


Agent Sacks was wondering how he had managed to be dragged into this insanity, but he added:

  
_"K-k-k-k-k-Katmandu  
I think that's where I'm going to.  
If I ever get out of here  
I'm going to Katmandu"_   


Vance took over:

  
_"I got no kick against the west coast  
Warner brothers are such good hosts._   


(Tony's face lit up)

  
_I raise my whiskey glass and give them a toast  
I'm sure they know it's true.  
I got no rap against the southern states.  
Every time I've been there it's been great.  
But now I'm leaving and I can't be late  
And to myself be true_   


  
_That's why I'm going to Katmandu,  
Up to the mountains where I'm going to,  
And if I ever get out of here that's what I'm gonna do.  
K - k - k - k - k - Katmandu  
That's really, really where I'm going to,  
Oh, if I ever get out of here I'm going to Katmandu"_   


Team Gibbs exchanged smirks as Sacks sang the next verse (shaking like a leaf the whole time):

  
_"I got no quarrel with the Midwest  
The folks out there have given me their best  
I lived there all my life, I've been their guest  
I sure have loved it, too"_   


Vance joined in with the singing FBI agent:

  
_"I'm tired of looking at the TV. news  
I'm tired of driving hard and paying dues  
I figure, baby, I've got nothing to lose  
I'm tired of being blue"_   


NCIS's Assistant Director dropped out, leaving Sacks to continue:

  
_"That's why I'm going to Katmandu  
Up to the mountains where I'm going to.  
If I ever get out of here that's what I'm gonna do."_   


CJ unexpectedly butted in:

  
_"K - k - k - k - k - Katmandu  
Take me, baby, 'cause I'm going with you.  
If I ever get out of here I'm going to Katmandu."_   


By now, the rest of the team was roaring with laughter. Sacks and Vance glared at them before going on:

  
_"I ain't got nothing 'gainst the east coast.  
You want some people where they got the most.  
And New York City's like a friendly ghost  
You seem to pass right through."_   


Sacks continued with his solo:

  
_"I know I'm gonna miss the U.S.A.  
I guess I'll miss it every single day  
But no one loves me here anyway  
I know my playing is through._   


  
_That's why I'm going to Katmandu  
Up to the mountains where I'm going to.  
If I ever get out of here  
That's what I'm gonna do."_   


Once again, Leon Vance rallied with Sacks as they concluded:

  
_"K-k-k-k-k-Katmandu  
Really, really going to  
If I ever get out of here  
If I ever get out of here  
If I ever get out of here  
I'm going to Katmandu"_   


When the two African-Americans stumbled off the stage and over to the others, Vance immediately reached for a calming toothpick. Ignoring the others' laughter, he proceeded to chew.

Meanwhile, Ziva was laughing so hard she was crying. "I gotta admit, that was brilliant. I've never been to Katmandu. How is it?"

"Uh, Ziva, 'Katmandu' is the name of the song," Tony explained.

"No, it's not, Tony! It's also a real place."

"Both of you, shut up." That was Gibbs, of course.

There was a sudden commotion as the doors opened and in walked in three women in their early twenties. One of them, a blonde with highlighted hair, tan skin, and green eyes, shouted, "Hey, don't start the party without us!"

"Yeah, cause we are the party!" a pale-skinned chick with her dark brown hair cut short joined in.

The last of the trio just gave a little wave, the kind that said, "Yeah, I'm here. Please, go on ignoring me." Her shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair fell in front of her eyes, which were blue/green.

Then the three of them saw the NCIS gang's table. Squealing, they rushed over.

Team NCIS scooted as far back as they could. CJ only looked up, then glanced at her watch. "You guys were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"Sorry, CJ," the blonde with blue/green eyes replied. "We were held up at the stable. You know how it is."

"Actually, I don't, Lynne," the DJ replied. She gulped when she found everyone staring at her. "What?"

The green-eyed blonde grinned. "They're on to you, CJ."

"Eliza . . ." the brunette warned.

"Oh, come on, Devon! It's perfect!"

"Huh?"

The two arguing best friends were treated to the head-slap treatment by the infamous Gibbs himself. "Shut up, both of you. I hate dealing with crazed fan girls!"

"That reminds me . . ." Lynne started thoughtfully, staring at Tony and Ziva.

The two partners had the same thought: _This is_ not _good at all._


	22. Barracuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hats off to Brambleshadow! I was anxiously waiting for that song. As she knows I rag on the use of the same artist too many times but we both thought this song was too good to not pass up. The song I've been assigned is Barracuda by Heart. I personally love this song and so does my fellow writer. Here we go and please read and review… it's a simple click of a button.

The crazy fangirls smirked at the two agents but before they could pounce, CJ came to the rescue by grabbing Ziva and Abby to the stage. She whispered the song into the two women's ears. They both smiled and nodded before fixing stares at both Tim and Tony. The music started playing and both men paled while every woman in the vicinity focused their attention on them. Abby smiled as she started singing.

_"So this ain't the end—I saw you again today  
Had to turn my heart away  
You smiled like the Sun—kisses for everyone"_

Ziva smirked as she joined in: 

_"And tales—it never fails!_

_You lying so low in the weeds  
I bet you gonna ambush me  
You'd have me down down down down on my knees  
Now wouldn't you, Barracuda?"_

Both agents were worried now. They'd mistakes with both women in the past and it was coming back to haunt them. They continued to watch as Ziva started the next verse. 

_"Back over Time we were all trying for free  
You met the porpoise and me, uh huh  
No right no wrong you're selling a Song—a name  
whisper game"_

As they finished the verse together Jenny joined in: 

_"If the real thing don't do the trick  
You better make up something quick  
You're gonna burn burn burn burn it to the wick  
Ooooooh Barracuda"_

Now Gibbs watched as his former lover and now boss got up onto the stage and joined the female members of his team. He was starting to worry when she looked directly at him as she finished the song singing to him. 

_"'Sell me sell you' the porpoise said  
Dive down deep to save my head  
You...I think you got the blues too._

_All that night and all the next  
Swam without looking back  
Made for the western pools—silly silly fools!"_

Ziva joined in with: 

_"If the real thing don't do the trick  
No, you better make up something quick  
You gonna burn burn burn burn it to the wick  
Ooooooohhh, barra-barracuda"_

As the women finished the song every woman in the bar started clapping loudly. Tim, Tony and Gibbs exchanged a quick nervous glance. Scorned woman were not easily evaded. As the woman joined them again Abby smirked and said, "You owe us! We held your fangirls at bay for at least a little while."

All three men sighed as they saw the three friends talking with CJ excitedly. They'd narrowly escaped being attacked but they only knew it was just a matter of time. The girls wouldn't forget them so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow… I've had that in mind for awhile. I only hoped it worked. Next up is Brambleshadow's chapter. I only hope mine is half as good as hers. I don't know her next song but mine will be Jeanne singing Undo It by Carrie Underwood. I must go to bed since I have a busy weekend and it's 11:34 pm and I haven't been home much since school got out. Please review… it's just a little blue button below and click away. ~DocRoesgirl


	23. Suffer the Little Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration (kinda) of Mother's Day, here's the next chapter of Karaoke Night. Enjoy. Warning: very sad song.
> 
> Song: "Suffer the Little Children" by Pat Benatar

Eliza noticed out of the corner of her eye that the three male NCIS agents were eyeing them suspiciously. She couldn't understand why—they hadn't _done_ anything to them yet. Shrugging, she tuned back into the conversation with Lynne, Devon, and CJ. Lynne was going on about a friend she'd had in elementary named Melissa, who had vanished when she was walking home from school. Since her father was a Navy lieutenant, NCIS had investigated.

Unfortunately, Abby had overheard their conversation. She dragged the entire team up onstage without an explanation and whispered the name of the latest song to CJ. Nodding somberly, the DJ popped in the CD.

A moment later, the strains of yet another Pat Benatar song could be heard.

Abby quickly handed the mike off to Ziva, who started singing:

  
_"Sweet Melissa I often pray for you  
I hope your suffering was brief  
I hope the angels that watch over all little children  
Came for you and took you someplace beautiful and sweet"_   


Abby stole the microphone and lamented:

  
_"Aahh  
Suffer the little children"_  


The redheaded director glared at Abby for her to give her the mike and joined in with:

  
_"Dear Melissa, I often think of you  
Every time I hold my baby in my arms_  


(Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee exchanged shocked/amused looks)

  
_I say a prayer, for your momma and daddy too  
I know they miss you, miss you since you're gone"_  


Special Agent Michelle Lee lamented:

  
_"Aahh"_  


Gibbs started the chorus as he thought of Kelly and Shannon:

  
_"Suffer the little children  
At the hands of evil men  
No baby dolls, no teddy bears  
No lullabies for them"_  


Terrified, McGee contributed:

  
_"Every mother's nightmare  
Will it ever end  
Suffer the little children  
At the hands of evil men"_  


Tony, Ducky, Palmer, and the rest of the team warned:

  
_"You who done the deed better do some praying too  
Better hope that God's forgivin' like they say  
'Cause somewhere, somebody keeps a list  
Of the evils that men do  
An' your name's right up there,  
I heard 'em say"_  


Ziva crooned:

  
_"Aahh"_  


The whole NCIS gang rallied together on the chorus:

  
_"Suffer the little children  
At the hands of evil men  
No baby dolls, no teddy bears  
No lullabies for them  
Every mother's nightmare  
Will it ever end  
Suffer the little children  
At the hands of evil men"_  


As the song faded out, Eliza,Devon, and Lynne—as well as Fornell, Franks, and Slacks—shot stunned glances at CJ, who was wearing a smug smile on her face. Lynne stammered, "Wha— how— why—"

"Geez, can't I help make a friend feel better?" the DJ grumbled.

"Oh, yeah. It's just—"

"Quit while you're behind, Lynne," Gibbs advised.

"Uh, trying."

"Lynne, just take the hint and shut up!" Devon said in exasperation, glancing at the trio's practical joker for help.

Eliza smiled. "You don't need my help on this, Dev. You've got it all under control." Turning back to her conversationally-challenged friend, she groaned when she saw Lynne had her nose in a book—which happened to be one _Rock Hollow_ by the one and only Thom E. Gemcity.

Lynne looked up from her book to see everyone—including Team Gibbs—staring at her. "What? I love to read."

"Dude, you're reading at a _bar_ ," Tony pointed out. "That's not natural."

"Says who?" McGee challenged. "I was working on my next book during 'Shadows of the Night.' "

"Well, yeah, but that's because you're the McGeek."

"Cool it, Tony," an angry female voice growled.

Everyone jumped. They'd forgotten Jeanne was there.

Eyes flaming, the brunette jumped up and strode for the stage. Jeanne-zilla was on the loose and ready to wreck the happy paradise of DiNozzoland.

_God help me._


	24. Undo It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS… David Belisario does.
> 
> Author's Note: Like my co-writer Brambleshadow I'd love all of you reader's to let me know what we can improve on. I'm trying to help with the requests for more modern songs but a good classic here and there is a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy my spin on the wonderful Carrie Underwood's song Undo It. Please review at the end. It's so easy… Gibbs could do it without killing his computer…again… hopefully.

Tony, still trying to get Tim to stop being his geeky self, didn't notice Jeanne get onto the stage to sing. The scorned woman knew the perfect song to express her true rage. She started tapping out the beat as she started singing.

_"I should have known by the way you passed me by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should have walked, but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand and I let it slide"_

This got Tony's attention and the Senior Special Agent looked into the eyes of the woman he'd fallen hard for. He watched as she glared into his eyes and sang on.

_"Now I only have myself to blame  
For falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be  
The way it was before I saw your face"_

Tony couldn't help but feel an element of guilt for what he'd done to her. He knew it would end badly but he still led her on. She'd obviously taken his assignment personally.

_"You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it"_

Gibbs looked over at his second in command with some regret. If he'd known about the undercover op he'd never have allowed DiNozzo to go through with it. He could feel the heartbreak in Miss Benoit's voice. He could tell by Tony's guilt ridden expression that he did as well. The heartbroken woman continued to sing but with the look of fighting back tears.

_"Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na, na_

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
And I never say your name and I never will  
And all your things, well I threw them in the trash  
And I'm not even sad"_

Gibbs tried to judge Jenny's reaction but she showed no emotion as she watched the young woman sing her heart out.

_"Now you only have yourself to blame  
For playing all those stupid games  
You're always gonna be the same  
And, oh no, you'll never change"_

Gibbs wasn't the only one to notice the change in Tony's demeanor. Tim, Abby and Ziva watched on as Tony's expression grew sadder. Abby almost went to go and pull him into a hug but Ziva stopped her and pointed to Tony. He had finally calmed his emotions and looked deep into Jeanne's eyes as she sang:

_"You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na, na"_

The whole bar by now was watching the troubled soul sing. The room went silent as Jeanne sang the final section:

_"You want my future, you can't have it  
I'm still trying to erase you from my past  
I need you gone so fast_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it"_

Jeanne gave Tony one last sorrowful look before she stepped off the stage. Tony gave the others a sad look before walking out of the building to cry. He couldn't take see the woman he'd left hanging by a thin thread of emotion. He didn't want anyone to see him lose it, especially Gibbs. He had no idea he'd been followed till he heard a female voice say, "I'm sorry I asked you to do it."

Tony turned to see Jenny standing there. She had a look of regret in her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry for putting you through that. I should have never had you put her through that. I think I can finally see what you went through and I'm sorry for being the cause of it. I know you probably won't ever forgive me but I wanted to let you know I'm sorry about what I did."

Tony knew he wanted nothing more than to curse the director out but he knew it would only make the situation worse. He looked at the ground as he wiped away the tears before looking up to face her. He said shakily, "I'll never forgive you for what you did but I understand your position. If I'd been you I'd have done the same thing. Just don't use me like some pawn in your game of chess against the world."

Tony walked briskly towards the door ignoring Jenny's look of shock. He needed a drink to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Wow… this started as just a way for Jeanne to bash Tony(I still love Tony) but it turned into something more. I always start writing a fic with a plan in mind but then the characters have another idea in mind. I hope Jenny was not too out of character her but I always thought she had some regret for what she put Tony through with Jeanne. I never really liked Jenny but there were moments when she did things I liked. I totally don't want this to become a total rant so I'm done for now. My next song is gonna be McGee getting his geek on with Brad Paisley's Online. ~Valkyrie-chick


	25. Not Counting You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously, neither I nor my co-writer Valkyrie-chick own NCIS. *sigh* If we did, we would be the richest people on Earth. Sadly, we do not.
> 
> To clear up the time frame further, it's set in Season 5 after "Internal Affairs" but set in the present year. That way, we don't have to worry about a particular song existing during the year the fifth season was on.
> 
> Song: "Not Counting You" by Garth Brooks.

DiNozzo downed another shot and set the empty glass down. He didn't react when he felt Ziva slide in beside him. The Israeli demanded, "What, you're not going to do anything about that? The Tony I know would—"

He didn't get a chance to find out, because Ziva was suddenly pulled out of the chair with a startled shriek. Abby replaced the Mossad liaison officer. She forced him to look at her as she said, "Like Ziva said, you're not coming back with a snappy comeback? Tony, not counting her, you've never had a bad rap with women—present company excluded."

"Hey!" Ziva protested.

"Oh, come on! Like the rest of us don't see what goes on behind the dark screen in interrogation."

"Uh, Abby, nothing's going—" Tony started, coming out of his stupor. The Goth overrode him.

"So you admit you're going to do something about _that_ "—she waved her hand at Jeanne as if the doctor was a stain on the wall—"instead of sitting here doing nothing."

"It's what I would do," Mike put in.

"No one asked you," Abby retorted. "So butt out, why don't you."

The retired NIS agent did as directed, grumbling with Fornell. Abby could guess what they were talking about: how bossy women could be.

"Do as she says, Tony," Gibbs said. "Otherwise I'll put you on deskwork as soon as we get back to the Navy Yard."

DiNozzo paled. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Looking around at the faces of the team, including the fangirls, the senior field agent sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

Abby, Ziva, and Jenny squealed like teenage girls obsessing over the _Twilight_ series and danced around, holding onto each others' shoulders. Well, actually, they started doing the Conga. (I think that's what it's called. Correct me if I'm wrong.) Much to everyone's amusement, McGee, Palmer, Lee, and the three fangirls—Lynne, Devon, and Eliza—joined in.

"That's not right," Vance muttered.

"I agree," said Slacks.

They were suddenly interrupted by an upbeat country intro.

"Not again," the FBI agent and NCIS Assistant Director groaned.

_"When loving turns to parting, I'm always the first to leave  
'Cause when it comes to heartaches I'd rather give than to receive  
I've never cried myself to sleep just praying I'll get through  
I've never lost at love not counting you_

_Not counting you I've never had a heartache  
Not counting you I never have been blue  
There's no exception to the rule  
I've never been nobody's fool  
I've never lost at love not counting you_

_I've never got down on my knees and asked the Lord above  
If He would only bring to me the one I'm dreaming of  
Begging to be taken back and swearing I'll be true  
Has never crossed my mind not counting you_

_Not counting you I've never had a heartache  
Not counting you I never have been blue  
There's no exception to the rule  
I've never been nobody's fool  
I've never lost at love not counting you"_

Confused, McGee looked at Gibbs for clarification. "So, he's saying Jeanne's the only one who's making him think of doing that?"

"I guess you could say that," the coffee-loving sniper replied while Jeanne glowered at DiNozzo onstage. She muttered, "I'm so going to kill him."

"No, you're not," Eliza said in a singsong-y voice.

_"There's no exception to the rule  
I've never been nobody's fool  
I've never lost at love not counting you  
No, I've never lost at love not counting you"_

"Yep, I'm definitely going to kill him," Jeanne said.

Immediately, Ziva's knife was at her throat. "Touch him," she hissed, "and you're not going to live to see the dawn."

"Ziva, lay off," said Tony as he climbed down. "Otherwise . . ." He let the threat hang in the air.

Both women glared at him and punched him in the arm—hard.

"Ouch! What is it with the women and my arm serving as a punching bag?"

Ignoring the drama, Abby turned to McGeek. She batted her eyelashes—so unlike her—and crooned, "You know, Timmy, it's been a while since you did a solo."

"Noooooo!"


	26. Online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Online" by Brad Paisley
> 
> Disclaimer: If me and Brambleshadow actually owned NCIS then we'd be rich.

McGee tried to no avail to stop Abby from pushing in onto the stage. He turned red when he saw the song lyrics pop up but sang his heart out anyway.

_"I work down at the pizza pit  
And I drive an old Hyundai  
I still live with my mom and dad  
I'm 5'3 and overweight"_

Tony looked up from his sorrows to see the Elf Lord gain some confidence as he sang on:

_"I'm a Sci-Fi fanatic  
Mild asthmatic  
Never been to 2nd base  
But there's a whole nother me  
That you need to see  
Go check out MySpace"_

The audience started to bob their heads along to McGeek's singing Tony started to perk up and watch.

_"'Cause online I'm out in Hollywood  
I'm 6'5 and I look damn good  
I drive a Maserati  
I'm a black belt in Karate  
And I love a good glass of wine_

_It turns girls on that I'm mysterious  
I tell 'em I don't want nothing serious  
'cause even on a slow day I can have a three way  
Chat with two women at one time_

_I'm so much cooler online  
So much cooler online"_

Tim started to strum an air guitar to the amusement of the team. They all chuckled as the team computer nerd sang on:

_"I get home, I kiss my mom  
And she fixes me a snack  
I head down to my basement bedroom  
And fire up my Mac"_

Abby smiled at the man singing his heart out on the stage. She then looked at Tony. She smiled at the man who had sang before Tim. Tony was starting to loosen up and smile at the singing. She got the feeling Tony would return to his normal goofy self soon. She returned her attention to Tim's singing:

_"In real life the only time I  
Ever even been to L.A.  
Was when I got the chance with the marching band  
To play tuba in the Rose Parade."_

The team and the fangirls watched on as the shy and kind NCIS agent belted out the rest of the song:

_"Online I live in Malibu  
I posed for Calvin Kline, I've been in GQ  
I'm single and I'm rich  
And I got a set of six pack abs that'll blow your mind_

_It turns girls on that I'm mysterious  
I tell 'em I don't want nothing serious  
'cause even on a slow day I can have a three way  
Chat with two women at one time_

_I'm so much cooler online  
Yeah I'm cooler online_

_When you got my kinda stats, it's hard to get a date  
Let alone a real girlfriend  
But I grow another foot  
And I lose a bunch of weight every time I log in_

_Online I'm out in Hollywood  
I'm 6'5 and I look damn good  
Even on a slow day, I can have a three way  
Chat with two women at one time_

_I'm so much cooler online  
Yeah I'm cooler online  
I'm so much cooler online  
Yeah I'm cooler online"_

The entire bar started clapping hard. Tim blushed as he walked back to the team. Abby was about to hug him when she was beaten to the punch by Tony. Tony whispered just loud enough, "Thanks for being my friend and cheering me up."

Tim smiled and said, "It's my pleasure. I do have an idea to cheer you up even more."

Tim whispered it into Tony's ear and the older man smiled wide. Both agents looked over at the girls and smirked. Revenge was a sweet thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this song. I had this awesome image of Sean Murray doing this awesome air guitar riff while writing this chapter. Now that my time with the Elflord is done I pass you guys to Brambleshadow with an ABBA classic. My next chapter will be Gibbs singing the Green Day song-Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I hope you guys continue to read this story. It's been a lot of fun to help out on. *gives an applause to Brambleshadow* Anyways… Please review below… *gives Gibbs stare to reader* ~Valkyrie-chick


	27. Mamma Mia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Mamma Mia" by ABBA (the original version, not the one from the movie)
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Jenny was the first one to notice Tony smirking in their direction. Immediately she had a feeling she was not going to like what was about to go down. It didn't take long before Abby, Ziva, and Lee noticed as well.

"Would you guys care to tell us what's so secret?" Director Sheppard asked Agents McGee and DiNozzo. After all, they _had_ to answer to her.

Tony started, "Well, McGee had this idea . . ."

All four girls drew back in horror, protesting adamantly. DiNozzo whined, "Come on, it's from a great movie! Well, the movie wasn't that great, but the songs were."

"Besides," Tim chimed in, "it'll help cheer Tony up."

"As well as let you guys have your revenge," Eliza called out with an evil grin on her pretty face.

Lynne slapped her hand over Eliza's mouth to quiet her. Devon sighed and facepalmed. The brunette smoaned, "Am I the only sane one here?"

"Join the club," Vance and Sacks said in unison. Happily, Devon moved over to join the reluctant patrons.

Michelle shrugged. "Well, if it's only to cheer Tony up further . . ."

Jenny sighed. "All right, we'll do it."

McGee and DiNozzo grinned, Tony mouthing the name of the ABBA classic to CJ. The DJ smiled as she put in the CD.

As the NCIS director led her troops up to the stage, frantic piano music poured out of the machine. Jenny took the mike and sang:

_"I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end"_

Agent Lee snatched the microphone and added:

_"Look at me now, will I ever learn  
I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul"_

Abby, Ziva, and Director Sheppard sang in unison along with Michelle:

_"Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you"_

Abby belted out:

_"Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go"_

The others chorused:

_"Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go"_

Ziva added:

_"I've been angry and sad when I knew we were through  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through"_

Jenny took over:

_"And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong"_

Together, all four women chorused:

_"Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything  
Whoa-oh_

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you"_

Lee sang her heart out:

_"Yes I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, even if I say  
Bye bye leave me now or never  
Mamma mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye doesn't mean forever"_

Abby chanted:

_"Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you"_

Ziva started on the last verse:

_"Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go"_

When the four NCIS women finished the song, they shot glances at DiNozzo and McGee, who were grinning and tapping their feet to the beat. It stopped when Gibbs came up behind Elf Lord and the McNickname creator and head-slapped both of them. The smack could be heard onstage from several yards away.

As they sauntered over, Abby and Ziva—with mischief dancing in their eyes—asked, "Was that good enough for you?"

"Yep," said Palmer as he laid his arm across Lee's shoulder. She gazed adoringly up at him.

Lynne, seeing the PDA, gagged and muttered, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Eliza punched her playfully on the arm. "Lighten up a bit. Geez, would it kill you if you were away from a book, computer, or notebook for a day?"

The dishwater-blonde wailed, "Yes! You left out my horse!"

"Oh, sorry."

The redheaded lady director and silver-haired fox shook their heads in amusement. Shooting a look at her former lover, Jenny said, "Your turn, Jethro."

At that, Abby perked up. "Brilliant! I get to choose the song this time!"

"Nooo!" everyone cried—even the fangirls. The Goth just grinned.


	28. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Me and Brambleshadow don't own NCIS or we'd be rich.
> 
> Warning: This song has one utterance of the f word. I love this song but only have the unedited version. Sorry in advance.
> 
> Song: "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day

Gibbs glared as Abby dragged him to the stage. He had no idea what she was picking for him and he frankly didn't want to know. As the lyrics popped up, Gibbs had to give Abby a smile. He sang out:

_"I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone"_

Tony nodded along saying, "This is his song. He's singing for her. I bet Shannon is looking down on him."

Abby, Tim and Ziva nodded in agreement. Gibbs' expression softened as he sang:

_"I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone"_

Ziva watched as Gibbs forced back tears. She could relate to the song. She'd lost a lot of people close to her. She knew what it felt to feel alone.

_"I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah"_

The boys both noticed Ziva's emotional gaze. They had not seen her like this before. She was on the verge of tears. They knew something needed to be done but both were worried at how she'd take their worries.

_"I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up when everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone"_

Ziva knew she needed to say some things with the song herself and joined Gibbs on the stage to sing the rest of the song:

_"I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..."_

The audience clapped as the two finished the song. Ziva looked at Gibbs and whispered, "I know what you needed to say with that song and I needed it too."

They hugged briefly and walked off stage. Once they were both seated Gibbs and Fornell started talking about cases while Ziva sipped her drink while sitting down to some thoughts of her family.


	29. The Night Will Only Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If Valkyrie-chick and I owned NCIS, would we be writing fanfiction about it? NO!
> 
> Song: "The Night Will Only Know" by Garth Brooks

"Hey, Jethro, do you remember that one case we had a few months ago?"

"Which one, Tobias?" Gibbs asked, taking another sip of bourbon.

"That Navy lieutenant found in the backstreet. If I recall right, the papers ruled it a suicide, but you figured out it was a homicide."

"Oh, right. Wasn't there a song similar to that case?"

"I think so."

"Should we?"

Fornell shrugged. "If you want to."

Tony and Ziva watched in horror as the ex-Marine and FBI agent made their way for the stage. Any second now their secret would be revealed . . . although Ziva had already blown it with the opening song.

Abby, seeing her two friends' horrified expressions, asked, "What's wrong, guys?"

DiNozzo stammered, "Watch. We're totally busted."

The Gothic forensic scientist's eyes bugged out as she took in what was on stage. "They're not really going to . . ."

"Yes, they are," Ziva said. "And they're probably going to reveal our dirty little secret."

"You would get that one right," the senior field agent at her side muttered.

A heavy drum intro filled the bar moments later. Finally, Fornell's voice accompanied the music—and he was pointing right at DiNozzo and David.

_"That night will live forever  
Their first time to lie together  
They were finally where desire dared them to go  
Both belonging to another  
But longing to be lovers  
Promising each other that the night will only know"_

Palmer, Lee, Vance, Ducky, Trent Kort—who had been in the back of the room—and Abby, McGee, and Director Sheppard gave Tony and Ziva shocked and incredulous looks. Neither of them noticed; they were too busy trying to disappear. The fangirls, however, looked ecstatic at the news.

Gibbs laughed to himself as he took over:

_"Parked on some old backstreet  
They laid down in the back seat  
And fell into the fire down below  
But they would pay for their deceiving_

("Don't we know it," the two guilty agents groaned)

_For a deadly web was weaving  
Why they picked that spot that evening  
Lord, the night will only know"_

The two singing team leaders chorused:

_"Well, within the innuendos  
Just outside the steamy windows  
The night was shattered by a woman's scream  
Motionless and frightened  
The grip of fate had tightened  
And with trembling hands they wiped away the steam"_

Ziva protested, "I would never—" She broke off when Tony clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling her cry. Whirling on him, she snapped, "Would you _please_ not do that? I just might stab you next time!"

"Shut up!" Abby hissed. "They're starting up again—and you two might want to listen."

Fornell smiled as he added:

_"They saw a woman pleading  
Stumbling, begging, and retreating  
Till she became a victim of her foe  
And they watched her fall in silence  
To save their own alliance  
But the reason for the violence  
Just the night will only know"_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs joined in with the next part of the case:

_"Every paper ran the story  
She was stripped of all her glory  
And they told exactly how the woman died  
Abandoned and forsaken  
Too many pills were taken  
And they ruled the woman's death a suicide"_

Fornell dropped out, leaving the NCIS team leader to lament:

_Bound by their behavior  
They could have been her savior  
Now guilt becomes the endless debt they owe  
But another crime was committed  
And it's never been admitted  
Have the guilty been acquitted  
Lord, the night will only know"_

The team—excluding Tony and Ziva—clapped loudly when the song ended. Ziva and Tony didn't: they were about to die from embarrassment.

They stopped when they were slapped upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Come on, guys," Fornell said. Gibbs grinned—which was rare for him—and added, "I just knew it would be perfect. So much history that we never fully investigated."

Ziva's knife hand twitched, and the silver-haired foxes had to jump back in order to avoid being shish-ka-bobbed.

"Knock it off," Director Sheppard and Trent Kort said at the same time, swiftly moving to intercept any retaliating blows.

Franks—who by now was into his sixth drink—moaned, "Get me another beer, Probie."

DiNozzo grinned. "I have a brilliant idea for the next song!"

Every member of the team protested adamantly. Lee wailed, "Not much more karaoke! I can't stand it!"

The guys just exchanged mischievous smiles.

All of the women groaned in despair. Even Devon, Lynne, and Eliza joined in with the female agents' pain.

Eliza said dramatically, "Just save me the trouble, Lord, and kill me now. Just kill me now!"

"Why? You could always contact the American Honky-Tonk Bar Association."

"DiNozzo, two words: Shut. Up."

"Yes, Boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I did mention another song by Garth Brooks. It was too good to pass up. I now hand you over to Valkyrie-chick with another Garth Brooks song, "Beer Run." Wow, is it me, or have we been concentrating on this artist recently? 
> 
> FYI, my next song will be Abby singing "My Clone Sleeps Alone" by Pat Benatar. Very fitting, don't you think?
> 
> Anyway, please review and let me and my very capable co-writer know what you think. Favorite parts would be nice.


	30. Beer Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Beer Run" by Garth Brooks
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and neither does Brambleshadow. Do you honestly think we'd be writing fanfiction?

DiNozzo exchanged looks with McGee before going over to the two team leaders and whispering something. The girls looked curiously at them when Gibbs and Fornell gave rare smiles to the younger agents. Both team leaders finished their drinks and went over to the inebriated Franks while Tony went to request a song. He had no idea their objective till they dragged him onto the stage. The retired NIS agent sighed as the lyrics popped up. He belted out:

_"Twenty-five minutes past quitting time  
Seven of us crammed into that truck of mine  
Paying no attention to them highway signs  
Going 90 mile an hour toward that county line  
Quick sack, 12 pack, back again  
It's a B-double E-double are you in?"_

The girls started laughing at the song choice. It was perfect for Mike. The retiree struggled to continue but somehow managed to stay alert enough to continue singing.

_"My buddy and their babies letting down their hair  
As long as were together it don't matter where  
Ain't got a lot of money but we just don't care  
Knowing that the fun is in the getting there  
Aztec, long necks, paychecks spent  
It's a B, double E, double R, U, N"_

The crowd was cheering Franks on and he took it as a sign to continue.

_"Oh I can't stop thinking  
What the hell they were drinking  
When they made this county dry  
I got a week long thirst and what makes it worse  
Lord it's my turn to drive"_

Fornell, Gibbs, Tony and Tim were laughing their heads off. Mike needed to learn to not drink to the point of no return. Mike started to sway as he sang the last of the song.

_"Laughing and a bragging and a' carrying on  
We loaded up the wagon and we headed home  
I guess half a dozen cases doesn't last that long  
Come tomorrow morning it'll be all gone  
It's turn around, leave town, sounds again  
Like a B, double E, double R, U, N_

_Like a B, double E, double R, U, N"_

Mike stumbled off the stage over to the roaring agents. He head-slapped each saying, "You probies know better to get me to do stupid things when I'm drunk."

Abby laughed loudly till Ziva informed her, "It's your turn Abby!"

The Goth smiled. She knew the song she was going to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter worked. I loved the idea of Mike singing a song about drinking. The next chapter will be a Pat Benatar song sung by Abby by Brambleshadow. My next song will be Trent Kort singing the Sloan song Money City Maniacs. Reviews make us happy people! ~Valkyrie-chick
> 
> Honestly, I do too. ~~ Brambleshadow (on Mike singing a song about drinking while being drunk. Funny, eh?)


	31. My Clone Sleeps Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "My Clone Sleeps Alone" by Pat Benatar
> 
> Disclaimer: Do you really think a fourteen-year-old and an eighteen-year-old chick (respectively) would own the awesomeness that is NCIS?
> 
> A/N: Using the incredible powers of the authoress, I am saying our favorite gaggle of federal employees entered the bar at around 7:00 PM, and it is now around 10:30 P.M. Honestly, I have like, at least 70 Garth Brooks songs on my computer, and they take a little over two hours to play. I'm not kidding, although I may be exagerrating on the number of songs by Garth Brooks that are stored on my computer. Anyway, on with the story. Did I mention the song is by the lovely rock 'n' roll goddess? 
> 
> Yes, Lynne is based off me, in case you hadn't guessed.

Before anyone could stop her, the Gothic forensic scientist hopped onstage, mouthing the name of her song to CJ. The DJ smiled slightly as she hit Play. Seconds later, a soft piano intro could be heard. Abby sang quietly:

_"You know and I know my clone sleeps alone  
She's out on her own—forever  
She's programmed to work hard, she's never profane  
She won't go insane, not ever  
No v.d., no cancer, on t.v.'s the answer  
No father, no mother, she's just like the other  
And you know and I know my clone sleeps alone"_

On the last word, the beat picked up into a slammin' rock song. The forensic scientist on stage sang her heart out:

_"Your clone loves my clone, but yours cannot see  
That's no way to be, in heaven  
No sorrow, no heartache, just clone harmony  
So obviously, it's heaven_

("Oh, really?" McGee murmured)

_No naughty clone ladies allowed in the eighties  
No bed names, no sex games, just clone names and clone games  
And you know and I know my clone sleeps alone_

_Before we existed the cloning began  
The cloning of man and woman  
When we're gone they'll live on, cloned endlessly  
It's mandatory in heaven_

_But they won't remember or ever be tender  
No loving, no caring, no program for pairing  
No v.d., no cancer, on t.v.'s the answer  
No father, no mother, she's just like the other_

_No naughty clone ladies allowed in the eighties  
And you know and I know my clone sleeps alone  
My clone sleeps alone  
My clone sleeps alone"_

Palmer looked terrified at the thought of clones living among them—even though it was just a song. Trent Kort looked mildly interested; then he turned back to a conversation with Dr. Mallard. "So, as I was saying . . ."

When Abby sauntered over to the table, Lynne squealed and gave her a high five. "Great cover! Pat Benatar is one of my favorite artists!"

"Aren't you a little young to know who she is?"

Lynne shrugged. "My mom has a few of her CDs. Besides, eighties music is better than the stuff we listen to nowadays."

"Good point," the Goth conceded, stifling a yawn even though it was only ten-thirty. She suddenly realized, "Hey, CIA's shifty Trent Kort hasn't gone yet!"

The CIA agent paled so that his already pale skin appeared as white as a sheet. He moaned, "God help me."


	32. Money City Maniacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Money City Maniac" by Sloan
> 
> Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that an 18 year and 14 year old girls would be writing fanfiction if we owned NCIS?

Abby being the only brave person grabbed the reluctant CIA agent and dragged him onto the stage. She mouthed the song title to CJ who smiled as she started the song up. Kort shrugged and started singing.

_"All you've found is another back door  
That no one sees a reason for  
At the heart of the travelling band  
You have to understand  
There's a driving need to hit the yellow line"_

The crowd starting cheering at his singing. The girls of NCIS and the fangirls were all enjoying his British accent seeping into the song. He smiled at the girls as he continued on:

_"And the joke is when he awoke his  
Body was covered in coke fizz  
And the joke is when he awoke his  
Body was covered in coke fizz"_

The boys were a little jealous as the CIA agent on stage caught the attention of their girls. They gave the Brit glares as he sang the next lines:

_"Hey you  
You've been around for a while  
If you'll admit that you were wrong then we'll admit that we're right  
Hey you  
Come on along for the ride  
We'll hit the money city if it takes us all night_

_And the joke is when he awoke his  
Body was covered in coke fizz  
And the joke is when he awoke his  
Body was covered in coke fizz"_

Kort smirked at the guys before finishing the song:

_"Hey you  
You've been around for a while  
If you'll admit that you were wrong then we'll admit that we're right  
Take the heart of the travelling band  
You'll never understand that  
All they know is the yellow line, yeah_

_And the joke is when he awoke his  
Body was covered in coke fizz  
And the joke is when he awoke his  
Body was covered in coke, yeah yeah yeah  
Joke is when he awoke his  
Body was covered in coke, yeah yeah yeah  
Joke is when he awoke his  
Body was covered in coke fizz"_

Kort stepped off the stage and walked over to Ziva. He smiled at her and said, "I believe it's your turn. I can't wait to hear it."

With that he went and joined his fellow CIA agents. Tony barely kept from wanting to strangle Kort. Ziva was his.


	33. Wild Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Wild Child" by Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that two 18 year and 14 year old girls would be writing fanfiction if we owned NCIS? Besides, this has been disclaimed so may times it's not funny.

Ziva stood there momentarily stunned. Then anger and disbelief took over. How dare Kort tried to hit on her! She'd noticed Tony thinking along the same lines by the look on his face earlier. The Mossad liaison wanted to strangle Kort himself. However, since she figured it would land her in serious trouble, she decided to settle on singing a karaoke song. It was apparently her turn, after all. Satisfied, she grabbed CJ by the collar and hissed the name of the song in the DJ's ear. Smiling evilly, the blonde did as directed.

As a catchy drum beat filled the bar, Ziva took to the stage. "This is for a very special NCIS agent. I'm not naming names." Finally, she belted out:

_"It's too late to turn back  
When the green lights flash  
It's too late to turn around  
When the love goes down_

_Your fire my fate  
This woman won't wait  
So love beam your laser light  
Get ready gonna take this flight_

_You're so wild (you're wild and willing)  
You're so wild (your spirit's free)  
You're such a wild wild child (you're wild and willing)  
Oh baby go wild with me_

_Two hearts one mind  
Oh baby you're my kind  
You're too hot, you're too much  
You got that personal touch_

_Push button play thing  
You make my back door ring  
You're fighting fire with a little fire baby  
You oughta know you make this little girl sing_

_You're so wild (you're wild and willing)  
You're so wild (your spirit's free)  
You're such a wild wild child (you're wild and willing)  
Oh go wild with me"_

DiNozzo grinned, immediately figuring out that this song was about him. Kort fumed silently in the back.

Palmer came up from behind with Lee—they had snuck back to a dark corner doing God-knows-what—and asked, "Who is she talking to?"

"You're kidding, right?" Tony said incredulously. He shut up when Ziva started singing again:

_"Do your little shake baby rattle and roll  
Ring my bell baby do my soul_

("I'd be glad to," Tony said under his breath)

_Don't let the grass grow under my feet  
Play my drum baby feel my beat, you're so wild  
So wild_

_Oooh, go wild with me (you're wild and willing)  
Mmmm (your spirit's free)  
Yeah yeah (you're wild and willing)  
Yeah yeah_

_You're so wild (you're wild and willing)  
So wild (your spirit's free)  
You're so wild yeah (you're wild and willing)  
Come on, go wild with me (you're wild and willing)_

_You're so wild (your spirit's free)  
You're so wild (you're wild and willing)  
Go wild with me (you're wild and willing)  
(Your spirit's free)  
You're such a wild wild child  
Yeah  
Yeah"_

The Israeli struck a pose when "Wild Child" ended, earning cheers from the three fangirls and her female co-workers. DiNozzo clapped perhaps more enthusiastically than was necessary, earning strange looks from the male members of the team and Franks, Kort, and the two FBI agents.

After Ziva walked over to her teammates, Tony threw an arms around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "There's my girl," he said proudly.

She grinned slyly and maneuvered out from under his arm. "It's your turn next, Tony."

"Really?"

"Yep. Make me proud."

As the idea for the song popped up in his head, Tony eyed Kort. Revenge was going to be sweet—as well as it would let the women know just who was in charge here.


	34. Eye of the Tiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own NCIS…do you honestly believe an 19 year old and a 15 year old own the show and write fanfiction? 
> 
> Song: "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor

Tony hopped onstage after telling CJ his song. This song would show Kort who the better man was, He belted out the song loud and proud:

_"Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive  
So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive"_

Tony smirked at Kort's glare and continued to the chorus belting it out:

_"It's the eye of the tiger, it's  
the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger"_

Tony was jamming like some 80's rocker complete with air guitar riffs. Ziva smiled and said, "My Monkey Man!" (couldn't resist the Twilight line here)

_"Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds, still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's  
the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger"_

Tony winked at Ziva and finished the song off:

_"Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's  
the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger"_

Tony walked over to Ziva and pulled her into a deep kiss. The fangirls giggled happily. They were satisfied at last. Ziva didn't have much time to breathe after the kiss before she along with Jenny were grabbed by Abby to the stage. This night was starting to get interesting.


	35. Dancing Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Oh, all the things I could do if I had a little money. Must be funny in a rich man's world"
> 
> Song: "Dancing Queen" by ABBA

The Gothic forensic scientist quickly signed the name of the song and artist to CJ, who complied. Seconds later, an ABBA classic from the movie of the same name of the previous ABBA song could be heard.

Jenny paled. "Abby, you didn't."

When she smirked and didn't bother to reply, Ziva and the redhead exchanged glances and said out loud in unison: "She did."

"Hey, come on, it won't be so bad. Just join in," Abby said with a wicked grin before taking the mike. Her female colleagues gulped but they sang in unison anyway:

_"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
Ooo see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen"_

Smiling, the agency's director took over:

_"Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing"_

Jethro interrupted:

_"You come to look for a king"_

Stealing the mike from the redhead (whose cheeks now matched her flaming hair), Abby and Ziva chorused:

_"Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high"_

Recovering, Jenny added her voice to the two singing women's:

_"With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance _

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat, from the tambourine oh yeah  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
Ooo . . . see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen"_

By now, the guys—especially Tony and McGee—were roaring with laughter. Lynne, Devon, Eliza, and Michelle Lee glared at them before doing the unthinkable: head-slapping both agents.

DiNozzo paled as Ziva took over:

_"You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave 'em burning and then you're gone"_

"She's got you nailed there, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, pounding a choking Fornell on the back. When the senior field agent opened his mouth for a retort, he was shut up by Abby singing:

_"Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance"_

Once again, all three women rallied together on the chorus:

_"You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine oh yeah  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
Ooo . . . see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen_

_Diggin the Dancing Queen"_

All the women in the bar applauded the three female NCIS patrons as they sauntered back to the table that hosted a very drunk Franks, choking FBI Agent Fornell, terrified Sacks and Vance, glowering Trent Kort, murderous Jeanne Bentoit (the last two at separate tables), gleeful Michelle Lee, and the last five men at the table laughing their heads off.

"Well, we're glad you guys liked it," Ziva said stiffly.

Tony paused to wipe tears from his eyes. "Liked it? We loved it! This was way more funny than it was in the movie."

"Let's hope Fornell can do a better job," Director Sheppard said sweetly, shooting a glare at the FBI agent.

Immediately Tobias stopped choking and sat up straight. "Say what?"


	36. I'm Movin' On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: : If me and my co-author owned NCIS we'd be rich and we wouldn't be writing fanfiction.
> 
> Song: "I'm Movin' On" by Rascal Flatts

Jenny grabbed the poor FBI team leader and led him to the stage. She quickly told CJ the song and it started. Fornell sighed as he saw the song and started singing.

_"I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on"_

The team nodded along with the slow tempo of the song. Fornell crooned the next section with ease.

_"I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on"_

The whole bar was swaying in time with the gentle tune. There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd.

_"I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone"_

Fornell really belted out the last section with total control.

_"I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on_

_I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on"_

Fornell took his exit from the stage while wiping his eyes. Jenny smiled when he returned. Just as she was going to congratulate him he grabbed her and Ziva saying, "You two are next!"

The two women shared a scared look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an interesting one to write indeed. Next is my partner in crime doing another Pat Benatar song with Jenny and Ziva. My next song is from the requests on FF.net. Someone requested a Ducky song so my next chapter will be him singing The Beatles classic "Something". Well give it up for Brambleshadow. ~Valkyrie-chick


	37. Promises in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Promises in the Dark" by Pat Benatar

"But we were just on!" Ziva protested.

"Just do as he says," Jenny muttered. "I could make that an order," she added when the Mossad liaison gave her an indignant look.

As they made their way for the stage, Fornell gave a surprisingly evil grin and whispered the name of the song to CJ, who nodded somberly as she played the next song.

Glaring at the senior FBI agent, the lady director started off the song:

_"Never again, isn't that what you said  
You've been through this before  
An' you swore this time you'd think with your head  
No one would ever have you again  
And if takin' was gonna get done  
You'd decide where and when_

_Just when you think you got it down  
Your heart securely tied and bound  
They whisper, Promises in the dark"_

Ziva took over with:

_"Armed and ready you fought love battles in the night  
But too many opponents made you weary of the fight  
Blinded by passion you foolishly let someone in  
All the warnings went off in your head  
Still you had to give in_

_Just when you think you got it down  
Resistance nowhere to be found  
They whisper, Promises in the dark"_

Together, the two women sang in unison after a brief instrumental break:

_"But promises, you know what they're for  
It sounds so convincing, But you heard it before  
'Cause talk is cheap, and you gotta be sure  
And so you put up your guard  
And you try to be hard  
But your heart says try again"_

Everyone snickered, glancing at Tony and Gibbs, whose mouths were open in identical gaping expressions. Fornell sniggered, "This is so you guys."

"Shut up," both NCIS agents growled.

Finally, the two women onstage belted out:

_"You desperately search for a way to conquer the fear  
No line of attack has been planned to fight back the tears  
Where brave and restless dreams are both won and lost  
On the edge is where it seems it's well worth the cost  
Just when you think you got it down  
Your heart in pieces on the ground  
They whisper, Promises in the dark"_

Jenny and Ziva jumped off and headed over to the table that housed the NCIS gang. Simultaneously they each took a swig of their drink and sat down.

"Great job, girls," Ducky congratulated them. "You know, this reminds me of a time when I was a young lad in Scotland. . ."

They all moaned. Abby suddenly interrupted Ducky's yarn with: "Ducky, you're the only one who hasn't gone yet."

He stopped and stared in surprise. "Oh, saints preserve us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write. And I know what Ducky said is an Irish thing, but since Scotland is practically next door to Ireland, cut him some slack. Up next is Valkyrie-chick having Ducky sing "Something" by the Beatles, while I am next going to have Gibbs sing Pat Benatar's "Too Long A Soldier." I promise, it'll be the third-to-last Pat Benatar song in this fic. Then the others will be mostly Heart. *evil grin* I know my co-author hates it when I use the same artist too many times, but it's too good to pass up.


	38. Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and neither does my co-author. Now honestly, do any of you believe that an 18 year old and a 14 year old would own NCIS?
> 
> Song: "Something" by The Beatles

Ducky looked his "enablers" in the eyes and said, "I will pick my own song though."

Ducky told CJ the song he wanted to sing and got onto the stage. He took a deep breath and started singing.

_"Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me_

_I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now"_

Ducky crooned McCartney and Lennon's lyrics like a pro. The girls were smiling as he continued on.

_"Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me_

_Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now"_

Ducky knew how to please the crowd. They were swaying in time to the music. Ducky wasn't bad of a singer either. He continued to the end.

_"You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know_

_Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me_

_Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now"_

Ducky took a bow as the crowd cheered loudly. He took his leave from the stage slowly. He was flocked to by people as he made his way back to the agents. Once he got there he told Gibbs, "Jethro, enact my revenge with Miss Jenny please."

Gibbs nodded and said, "Will do, Ducky"

He looked over at a confused Jenny. She had no clue what she was getting into.


	39. Too Long a Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to listen to this song while reading. 
> 
> Song: "Too Long A Soldier" by Pat Benatar

Tony, McGee, and Ziva practically choked to death as their team leader took to the stage, while the three fangirls—Devon, Lynne, and Eliza—exchanged excited grins. They had missed the last time Gibbs sang a solo, and were secretly relishing the moment. Jenny already had a regretful look on her face that she had put Ducky up to singing the previous song.

The former Marine signed the name of the song and artist to CJ, who hit Play.

As the opening chords of yet another Pat Benatar song filled the room, Gibbs said, "First of all, semper fi. Second, well, listen and you'll understand." Then he started singing:

_"We were the children of 45  
Loaded like pistols and taught how to die  
We looked the enemy straight in the eye  
(And never surrender)  
Through trenches dug in the back of my mind  
I go over the top time after time  
Me and the ones we left behind  
(Faces I'll always remember)  
Now there's no fight left within me, but the righting of this wrong  
As nations we're divided, but as people we are one  
Like brothers in blood it seems that we've been, too long a soldier"_

Everyone at the NCIS table exchanged glances—even the two FBI agents, Trent Kort, and Jeanne Bentoit. They had never really heard Gibbs talk about his time in the Marine Corp, but this song was perfect for the coffee-loving sniper-turned-NCIS agent.

_"In the city, of monuments among the flags of all governments  
The order of battle is written in the shadows of a hard black line  
Where people cry for a nation's scars  
And heroes sleep beneath a blanket of stars  
Too young to die, but never too old to play the general's game_

_Now there's no life left within them, but the memory lingers on  
As nations we're divided, but as people we are one  
For brothers in blood we sing that we've been, too long a soldier_

("Wow," Jenny and Abby said in unison, wide-eyed)

_Eternal flames blow in the wind, I've been too long a soldier  
Captain of the guard I'm coming in, too long, too long a soldier  
I've seen so much worth dying for, so little worth killing over_

_Hey!"_

Tony risked sneaking a glance at Ziva and found she was wiping her nose. Was she _crying_? A moment later, he decided it couldn't be the case—but his eyes were tearing up as well. This song was so true for many men and women serving overseas and all the veterans.

And he always said that DiNozzos didn't cry.

_"Eternal flames blow in the wind, I've been too long a soldier  
Captain of the guard I'm coming in, too long, too long a soldier  
I've seen so much worth dying for, so little worth killing over  
Soldiers gone before me, I will surely fade away_

_My eyes have seen the glory, and the suffering and the pain  
I've been too long a soldier, too long, too long a soldier  
I've been too long a soldier_

_(Too long a soldier)  
Eternal flames blow in the wind  
(Too long a soldier)  
My eyes have seen the glory of  
(Too long a soldier)  
Oh say can you see by the dawn's early light  
Oooh, Ooh, Ooh  
Oooh, Ooh, Ooh"_

When the silver-haired fox finished, there was hardly a dry face in the place. He walked over to the table where his team was sitting and head-slapped all of them—except Abby, the Director, Vance, and Ducky. Fornell would have killed him if he did that. He had a sneaking suspicion Kort would also have the whole of the CIA on his tail if he Gibbs-slapped him. After all, there was no lost love between them or their respective agencies.

However, he could do something that would ensure Kort wouldn't kill him—or maybe not. He could still be murdered in his sleep. (Not that it was very likely.) Gibbs halted in front of the CIA agent. With a rare grin on his face, he announced, "Kort, you're next."


	40. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Untitled" by Simple Plan
> 
> Disclaimer: Me and my co-author don't own NCIS but that would be really cool if we did. I do however own Callista.

Kort walked up to the DJ and told her the song he was doing. He got onto the stage and said, "This song is dedicated to the people I left behind."

The song started up and he began to sing.

_" **"Untitled"**_

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me"_

Trent looked at the ceiling and Team Gibbs could catch a glimpse of tears being fought back as he continued.

_"How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me"_

Trent took a deep breath after the chorus. This song meant a lot to him. It was very obvious to the team by his pained expression. He continued on anyhow.

_"Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't"_

Trent let the words flow through him like he was bearing his soul to them. He finished the song off beautifully.

_"How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me"_

What the team and Kort hadn't noticed was the arrival of Callista, Kort's daughter. She walked in as he finished the song. Abby was the first to recognize her and motion her over to the group. Kort got off the stage and arrived at the group to see his daughter in front of him. It was too much for him. He hugged her and said, "I'm glad you're here."

Callista returned the hug and said, "I loved the song dad! Thank you!"

While the two reunited father and daughter had their moment Abby looked at Ziva and said, "Your turn, Ziva!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a lot out of me. It is an emotional song for me for many reasons. Callista is from an NFA challenge entry I wrote. Bramble's next chapter will be Ziva signing Heart's song "This Man Is Mine" and my next song will also be Heart but the song will be "WTF". Well I'm off! ~Valkyrie-chick~ (DocRoesgirl)


	41. This Man Is Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "This Man Is Mine" by Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

Ziva started to protest before she glanced over at Jeanne. The brunette doctor had sidled up to Tony, glaring at Ziva. DiNozzo wasn't paying any attention to either woman; he was once again in a battle with McGeek over their _Deep Six_ alter-egos. The Mossad liaison bit back a snarl of anger that Jeanne was making a move on _Ziva's_ partner—even though Tony was Jeanne's ex-boyfriend.

Ziva broke off the eye-staring contest with the doc as she though of the perfect song for the situation. She quickly made eye contact with CJ and mouthed the name of the song. The DJ smirked as she put in the CD and Ziva—microphone in hand—took to the stage. Abby grinned as the sounds of snapping fingers filled the bar, while Tony turned in his seat, mouth open in astonishment.

He closed it when Gibbs head-slapped him.

Smirking, Ziva started singing:

_"Now everybody in this neighborhood  
All you women better listen good  
I know it's just a matter of time  
Till one of you steps out of line  
All I got is this to say  
Simple message to relay  
Get out of here and keep away  
'Cos this man is mine  
This man is mine  
This man, this man is mine"_

Jeanne glowered with rage at the singing Israeli, while the guys at Team Gibbs's table busted out laughing. The man in question—one (Very) Special Agent Tony DiNozzo—slunk lower in his seat, the tips of his ears turning crimson with embarrassment.

"Oh, God," Fornell choked, "what were the writers of this song thinking?"

Lynne, being a die-hard Heart and Pat Benatar fan, immediately leaped to the band's defense. "You're kidding, right? This is actually a perfect song for the situation! And how _dare_ you make fun of the two best female singers in rock history."

All of them looked taken aback—even her best friends—at her ferocity. After a second, the dishwater-blonde added, "Although, the music video is so cheesy it's hilarious."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know that, Lynne," Eliza said, ducking a swipe from her friend.

Everyone's attention was dragged back to the stage as Ziva continued:

_"I know the women round here  
Recognize something good  
Even try to take it if they could_

("Yeah, right," McGee and Slacks coughed)

_So I'm using every little trick I know  
Making sure that he won't go  
I put up all my resistance  
All you girls you better keep your distance  
We don't need no more of your assistance_

(Jeanne glared)

_This man is mine  
This man is mine  
This man, this man is mine_

_He got passion burning in his eyes  
Steaming up the night  
Always makes me realize  
What I done was right_

_This man is mine  
This man is mine  
This man, this man is mine  
(Gonna love him  
Gonna teach him  
Gonna tell him  
Gonna reach him)"_

By the time the song was finally over, everyone at the federal agents' tables were hooting with laughter—Jeanne, Tony, Kort, and his daughter excluded.

Jeanne snatched the mike from Ziva's hand and growled, "I get the message. Now here's one from me to him."

The Israeli's knife hand twitched, but she smirked and said, "Glad to hear it. Make one move, and you're dead."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jeanne retorted as she made for the stage.

If possible, Tony's already pale face went even paler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, as Lynne said, the music vid is so cheesy it's hilarious. (And I just couldn't help making fun of this one.) Up next is my partner-in-crime with another Heart song, "WTF," sung by Jeanne. Reviews, anyone? Ten-four, over and out.
> 
> ~~ Brambleshadow


	42. WTF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "WTF" by Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and neither does my co-author. Callista is mine and the three fangirls are Bramble's.

Tony had a scared look as Jeanne walked up to the stage and told her song choice to CJ. The familiar tune started playing and Tony knew he had to be scared.

_"How much talking does it take  
Talking 'bout your bad mistakes  
Gonna talk you wide awake  
Talk until your ego breaks"_

Tony watched his ex, fearfully. She stared him down as she continued.

_"The past is dust undo concern  
There's hell to pay and it's your turn  
The hardest thing you'll ever learn  
Is what bridge to cross and what bridge to burn  
What bridge to cross and what bridge to burn"_

Jeanne belted out all her rage in this song. Tony looked ready to bolt but Ziva held him still saying, "You need to hear this."

_"How much talking does it take  
Talking 'bout your bad mistakes  
I'm gonna talk you wide awake  
Talk until your ego breaks, yeah_

_What's the matter with you?_

_What bridge to cross  
What bridge to burn  
What bridge to cross  
What bridge to burn  
What bridge to cross  
What bridge to burn_

_What bridge to cross  
Burn_

_What bridge to cross  
What bridge to burn  
What bridge to burn"_

Jeanne looked at Tony as she finished the song up. She left the stage leaving him breathing heavy. He was given some reprieve when Jenny decided to drag Gibbs to sing a song.


	43. Precious Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Precious Time" by Pat Benatar
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimed. All we own are the storyline and the OCs: CJ, Callista, Lynne, Devon, and Eliza. The latter three and CJ the DJ are mine; Callista is Valkyrie's.

Gibbs protested as Jenny yanked him in the direction of the stage. He gave up when he realized it was futile. However, when a particular Pat Benatar song started playing, he turned on Jen again, ready to give her a piece of his mind.

She beat him to it as she sang:

_"I don't wanna argue about who is the victim  
'Cause maybe we both got burned  
I don't wanna talk about who is the traitor  
'Cause both of our loyalties turned"_

Gibbs retorted:

_"I don't wanna fight about who is the liar  
'Cause there's too many ways to lie  
I don't wanna hear about who is the winner  
'Cause we both know it's a tie"_

Tony snorted, "You can say that again," as Jenny reprimanded her former lover:

_"Cut it out, drop it  
Count me out, Baby, stop it  
Life is too short so why waste precious time  
Life is too short so why waste precious time"_

After a brief instrumental, the Director of NCIS started up again:

_"You were on a liquid diet, you were sure you had to try it  
And you lost all your pounds  
The doctor's on vacation, so you took the medication  
And wound up in lost and found"_

Gibbs countered:

_"So we took that trip to Paris 'cause you swore that it would scare us out of our swift decline  
All that I remember 'bout those days in that September is the merci and the wine"_

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Ziva murmured as the redhead snapped:

_"Cut it out, drop it  
Count me out, Baby, stop it  
Life is too short, so why waste precious time  
Life is too short, so why waste precious time  
Precious Time, Precious Time, oh Precious Time  
Life is too short, so why waste precious time"_

"She has a point," Ducky said, reminding everyone that he was still there. "Life _is_ too short. Aren't the bodies I have lying in the morgue enough evidence to prove that? You know, this reminds me of a case . . ."

Everyone groaned, and Palmer, finally at the end of his rope, snapped, "Shut up!"

The medical examiner made a tsk-ing sound in his throat. "I think you've had too much to drink, Palmer."

"No," Abby whispered in McGee's ear, "he's had too much of Agent Lee."

McGee snickered, but shut up when Palmer glared.

On stage, Gibbs continued arguing with the feisty redhead:

_"You talk on the telephone  
Long distance to New York or Rome  
Some would say you got it made"_

Jen countered:

_"Your home is like a fortress"_

Jethro interrupted:

_"No one comes in but the florist  
The gardener, and the maid  
You call me on the telephone  
You say you feel so alone  
Too tired to get dressed and get out"_

Director Sheppard flashed back:

_"First you're happy, then you're sad  
Somehow you always hang up mad  
Excuse me if I shout_

_Cut it out, drop it  
Count me out, Baby stop it  
Life is too short so why waste precious time  
Life is too short so why waste precious time  
Life is too short so why waste precious time  
Precious Time, Precious Time, oh Precious Time  
Life is too short so why waste precious time"_

As the music faded out, Team Gibbs minus the team leader watched as their bosses were at each other's throats. Tony whispered, "Wow, who knew they had such serious issues?"

Abby couldn't help it: she cracked up. McGee cried out, "Tony, you broke the awkward silence!"

By then, everyone was laughing, even Gibbs and his ex-lover. They finally made it down and over to the rest of the table.

Suddenly Castilla grabbed Trent Kort's arm and said, "Come on, Dad, let's go."

He looked at her blankly. "What?"


	44. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "The Dance" by Garth Brooks
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. My co-author doesn't own NCIS. This is redundant but required by law. Sorry for the inconvenience. Callista is mine and the lovely fangirls and CJ are Brambleshadow's.

Callista led her reluctant dad to the stage. She had the perfect song for them to sing. She told CJ before joining her dad on the stage. As the music started to play, Trent smiled. He started off:

_"Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars above  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye"_

Callista smiled as he finished. She nodded at him before starting on the next section:

_"And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance"_

Team Gibbs were all smiling at the father/daughter duo. Callista had single handedly won her way into all their hearts and had helped out their issues with Kort. It was quite a sight to watch them sing together. They all watched as Kort took the next section:

_"Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all"_

Callista looked at her dad as she continued:

_"And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance"_

Callista grabbed her dad's hand as they sang the final words together:

_"Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss the dance"_

They took a bow together and hugged before leaving the stage. Abby had tears in her eyes and hugged Tim tightly. It had been one emotional performance.


	45. The Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "The Wolf" by Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I think we can all agree that none of us here own NCIS. Besides, the disclaimers are kinda redundant. All we own are the plot and the OCs. The songs and NCIS belong to their respective owners.

DiNozzo leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table, much to the annoyance of his co-workers—and especially Ziva and Jeanne. He unwittingly irked them further by commenting, "That was great, guys," to Callista and Kort—who still wasn't his favorite person in the CIA. Tony suddenly noticed Jeanne and Ziva's icy glares. "What?"

Jeanne spoke first. "What, nothing on our songs? And I quote: 'The past is dust, undo concern/ There's hell to pay and it's your turn/ The hardest thing you'll ever learn/ Is what bridge to cross and what bridge to burn.' "

Tony opened his mouth for a biting comeback, but Ziva beat him to it. "'Life is too short, so why waste precious time.' Besides, don't you care _anything_ for us?"

He was stunned; the two women could see it already. Finally, the movie buff found his voice and said, "Well, of course, but, come on, there's Rule Twelve, Ziva"—Gibbs nodded his approval—"and, Jeanne, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but that was an undercover assignment."

In response, the two rivals exchanged a glance. Some unspoken message passed between them, and they nodded. Immediately Tony had a bad feeling. It intensified when Jeanne called out, "Hey, CJ, put it 'The Wolf'!"

The blonde DJ grinned and did as directed. Hard rock music filled the bar, and Ziva and Jeanne, microphones in hand, smiled wickedly at the senior field agent.

Jeanne started off the song:

_"You were born to privilege  
Licking on a silver spoon  
You think you gotta buy all your friends  
Just so you can tear up the room"_

Ziva took over:

_"But your kind is a dime a dozen  
I've seen it all before  
A parasite in a good disguise  
Just another wolf at the door"_

The two women chorused:

_"The wolf  
Prowling in the nighttime  
The wolf  
Howling in the moonshine  
The wolf  
Gives you what you want but he ain't no friend of mine"_

Smirking, Jeanne continued, pointing her finger at the man in question:

_"You lay it on oh so sweet  
Just like that bad cologne  
You're just smilin' tooth and nail  
Got to make your presence known"_

Ziva added, grinning evilly at a terrified DiNozzo:

_"But you are only a lonely hunter  
Some things you can't disguise  
Just to look in the hallway mirror  
Now it's howling in your eyes"_

Again, the two brunettes rallied together on the chorus:

_"The wolf  
Prowling in the nighttime  
The wolf  
Howling in the moonshine  
The wolf  
Gives you what you want but he ain't no friend of mine"_

During the instrumental, McGee turned to Tony. He couldn't resist teasing him, "They sure got you nailed down."

"Shut up, McFlowerPower," DiNozzo growled.

Mike Franks added, "They have a point, DiNutzo." Fornell grinned at the use of his nickname for Tony.

The movie buff protested, "Oh, come on, there's no way to tell for sure that they're talking about me!"

"Uh-huh, sure," Devon drawled, leaning on the table with her arms crossed. "Your ex-girlfriend and your partner are up there bashing you, and you don't think it has anything to do with you?"

Lynne started humming the _Jaws_ theme song, earning strange looks from CJ, Eliza, Devon, and Callista—as well as the rest of the team.

A few feet away, Jeanne started up the song again, rebuking Tony with:

_"Silent slick and stealthy  
Slinking through your evil nights  
You can see in the dark they tell me  
The daylight burns your eyes"_

"Wha—?" Tony started, before being interrupted by Ziva:

_"I know you're trying to track me down now  
You're right on my trail  
You thinking you're going for the big big game  
But you're just chasing your own tail"_

Once again, Jeanne and Ziva warned the other female patrons (some of whom were inching close to Tony):

_"The wolf  
Prowling in the nighttime  
The wolf  
Howling in the moonshine  
The wolf  
Gives you what you want but he ain't no friend of mine"_

The other women backed off, shooting nervous glances at the girl from Tel Aviv. After all, she had warned them that Tony was hers and to keep their distance. While waiting for the last chords to fade out, Ziva and Jeanne stood back to back with their arms crossed. When the last note died away, they relaxed their position and stared down the movie buff. He stammered, "I am not chasing after you guys!"

More silence.

Abby suddenly decided to break the tension and grabbed Jenny and Lee to join her. She picked up Ziva along the way, saying, "Okay, anyone up for another song?"

Everyone groaned, "NO!"

Jenny muttered, "Do we even have a choice?"


	46. Invincible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Invincible" by Pat Benatar
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS and neither does my co-author. I however own Callista and Brambleshadow owns the fangirls and CJ.

"No," Abby replied with a grin as she grabbed the girls to the stage. She told CJ the song and joined the other three girls. This would be good. As the opening chords filled the bar, Tony was the only one of the guys who recognized it. _No, not the theme from . . ._ He was cut off as Abby decided to sing first:

_"This bloody road remains a mystery  
This sudden darkness fills the air  
What are we waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we waiting for?"_

Not wanting to invoke the wrath of Abby, Ziva sang out next:

_"We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible"_

The guys exchanged looks. They were confused while the fangirls and Callista smiled and cheered. Abby continued:

_"This shattered dream you cannot justify  
We're gonna scream until we're satisfied  
What are we running for?  
We've got the right to be angry  
What are we running for?  
When there's nowhere we can run to anymore"_

The guys still looked confused and the non-singing girls just shook their heads and smiled. It was Jenny and Lee who suddenly broke into the chorus:

_"We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible"_

Ziva scanned the guys confused looks and smiled before singing:

_"Won't anybody help us?  
What are we running for?  
When there's nowhere, nowhere we can run to anymore"_

Jenny and Lee took their chorus lines and sang out loud and proud:

_"We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible"_

Abby continued and sang out:

_"Yeah (We can't afford to be innocent)  
Yeah, yeah (Stand up and face the enemy)  
(It's a do-or-die situation)  
(We will be invincible)"_

The four gals finished off singing together:

_"Oo-ooh, yeah, yeah (We can't afford to be innocent)  
Yeah (Stand up and face the enemy)  
Yeah, yeah (It's a do-or-die situation)  
(We will be invincible)"_

The girls took a bow and got off the stage. Lynne decided it was her turn at singing much to her friend's disapproval. This would be interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next chapter will be Abby singing Bon Jovi's song "You Give Love A Bad Name" and Bramble will be having Lynne sing the Heart song "Kick it Out." I'm off! ~Valkyrie-chick~
> 
>  _Brambleshadow here: I added a bit to this chapter, and what Tony was thinking before Abby cut him off was that this couldn't be the theme from the movie_ The Legend of Billie Jean. _Anyone else seen it? Anyway, I'm out._


	47. Kick It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Kick It Out" by Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: These are getting kinda redundant, don't you think? All we own are the plot and the OCs.
> 
> For once, none of our favorite goverment agents are singing. This time, it's one of my OCs! Sit back and relax.

"Oh, no,"Devon groaned as she saw the dishwater blonde take to the stage, microphone in hand.

"What?" Eliza asked, craning her neck over Tony's head to see what was going on. When she saw what her friend meant, she smacked her forehead with her palm. "She's not really going to . . ."

"Oh, yes"—Devon nodded—"I think she is."

The NCIS gang twisted around to look at them, quizzical expressions on their faces. "What?" Palmer asked, having recently returned from yet another rendezvous with his girlfriend (How _did_ they manage to disappear so quickly?).

Devon merely jerked her head in the direction of the karaoke machine, while Eliza buried her face in her hands and moaned, "I can't watch." However, when the song Lynne chose started playing, she couldn't resist peering out from between her fingers.

Up on stage, the horse-crazy blonde looked completely innocent and relaxed—until she started singing, that is.

_"Out on the street—you better get on home  
tail shaking filly running on her own  
they say she got loose on the night she was born  
cranking it up in a school zone"_

Everyone stared—especially her two friends, their mouths dropping open. Lynne certainly looked like she was enjoying herself—in fact, she was rocking out onstage.

Grinning, she continued to the chorus:

_"'Kick it out—come on, Kick it out,' she said  
'kick out your motor and drive  
while you're still alive—kick it out!'"_

Devon turned to Eliza and said, "Did you know she was this good?"

Eliza's fingers refused to move. "Just tell me when it's over."

_"Sitting in a bar in a seaside town_

(Everyone on Team Gibbs grinned)

_Sweet little love getting high getting down  
Sailors see her running along the beach  
laugh and jump out of reach"_

After a pause, Lynne continued:

_"Wild music blowing in her mane  
she needs a bareback rider won't give her no pain  
a hard racy game of give and take  
she leaves them dazed—half crazed—in her wake_

_'Kick it out'—she said, 'kick it out!  
'Come on, come on, kick out your motor and drive  
while you're still alive—kick it out!'_

_Ooo yeah, Kick it out, come on  
Kick out your motor and drive  
While you're still alive—kick it out!'"_

There was an instrumental before Lynne belted out:

_"Ooo she said 'kick it out  
Oh, kick out your motor and drive  
While you're still alive—kick it out!'_

_Oh yeah—oooh kick out your motor and drive  
While you're still alive—kick it out!  
Oooh, yeah"_

The bar erupted in applause while Lynne bowed and hopped off stage. She jogged over to the table that housed her two friends and sat down. Grinning, she asked, "So, how'd I do?"

Devon gently shook Eliza's shoulder and said, "The 'scary' part's over, you know."

The blonde's hands immediately dropped from her face. "I knew that," she said with a teasing smirk. "By the way," she added to Lynne, "that was great."

She beamed. "Thanks."

Devonadded in a stage-whisper, "Three guesses why she chose that song. Hint: the answer starts with 'H' and ends with 'E.' "

The three of them cracked up.

DiNozzo coughed—loudly. "Hate to break up the love-fest, but we already have another contestant for _NCIS Idol_."

"Who?" the three fangirls asked in unison.

In response, he pointed at the stage, where a lovesick McGee was eyeballing the latest singer: one Abigail Scuito.

"This would make for a great McAmy fic!" Lynne cried, reaching for a pencil placed conveniently behind her ear, then McGee's notebook with her other hand. She started scribbling away, while Devon and Eliza plastered looks on their faces that said, "I do not know this person at all. Say otherwise, and we _will_ sic the killer rabbit on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did just mention the killer rabbit from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. (Best parody eva!) Up next is Abby singing Bon Jovi's song "You Give Love A Bad Name" from Valkyrie-chick. After that chapter, I'm gonna have McGoo sing John "Cougar" Mellencamp's "I Need A Lover." *evil, evil grin* Oh, the torture! (For McGeek and his teammates, that is.) Don't worry, I'll _try_ to bring them back unharmed.


	48. You Give Love a Bad Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and neither does my co-author… I however own Calista and my amazing co-author owns the three fan girls. I don't own the song.
> 
> Song: "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi

McGee stared up at Abby. She smirked at him as the music started playing. Tony and Ziva just hid their giggles as the Forensic Goth began the song.

_"Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
Darlin' you give love a bad name_

_An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free"_

McGee was hypnotized by her voice and the crowd loved Abby's Jon Bon Jovi imitation.

_"Whoa! You're a loaded gun, yeah  
Whoa! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done"_

Tony and Ziva finally gave up on the giggling at McGee and started listening to Abby as she belted out the chorus. Abby looked so natural doing it.

_"Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
Hey, you give love a bad name"_

McGee started to realize his love haze enough to realize the song Abby was singing. He gave her a confused look to which she responded with a grin and the next lines.

_"Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye"_

McGee sighed and started to just sit back and listen to Abby sing her heart out. She was amazing.

_"Whoa! You're a loaded gun  
Whoa! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done"_

Abby had the whole crowd tapping along to her. She smiled big as she sang the conclusion chorus.

" _Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love_

_Oooooohhh_

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name_

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name_

_You give love, you give love  
A bad name_

_You give love, you give love  
A bad name_

_You give love a bad name"_

Abby was given a standing ovation as she took a bow at the end of the song. She hopped off the stage and went over to McGee. She hugged him and whispered, "Your turn, lover boy!"

McGee paled. This wasn't good.


	49. I Need a Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Are these even friggin' necessary?
> 
> Song: "I Need A Lover" by John Mellencamp

"Come on, McChicken," Tony teased. "You scared?"

Tim glared at his co-worker before grabbing the mike from Abby's hand and marching over to the small stage near the karaoke machine. CJ smiled evilly as she started playing the song. Seconds later, the opening chords of a John Mellencamp hit filled the room.

McGee wondered what he had gotten himself into before belting out:

_"I need a lover that won't drive me crazy  
I need a lover that won't drive me mad  
I need a lover that won't drive me crazy"_

Both Tony and Ziva couldn't help it: they cracked up. Abby glowered at them before turning her attention back to McGee, a smile on her face.

_"I need a lover that won't drive me crazy  
Someone to thrill me and then go away  
I need a lover that won't drive me crazy  
Someone with the meaning of ah  
Hey hit the highway"_

"Yeah, right," Tony snorted, while Gibbs muttered, "That'll be the day."

McGee glared at them, his initial embarrassment vanishing as he continued:

_"Well I've been walking the streets in the evenin'  
Racing through this human jungle at night  
I'm so confused, my mind is indifferent  
Hey, I'm so weak won't someone shut out that light_

_Electricity runs through the video  
And I watch from this hole I call home  
And all the stonies that are dancin' to the radio  
I got the world callin' me tonight on the phone_

_I need a lover that won't drive me crazy  
I need a lover that won't drive me mad  
I need a lover that won't drive me crazy  
Someone that knows the meaning of ah  
Hey hit the highway_

_Well I'm not wiped out by this poolroom life I'm livin'  
But I'm gonna quit my job, and go to school, and head back home  
Now I'm not asking to be loved or be forgiven  
Hey, I just can't face shakin' in this bedroom one more night alone"_

"Man, I did not need that mental image!" Tony cried, covering his eyes with his hands. "Geez, the implications are disturbing when a guy sings this song. Now, if it was a girl . . ."

"Funny you should say that," Lynne commented.

"Shut up!" Devon and Abby hissed, the latter immediately returning her attention to the Elf Lord onstage. McGee was staring right at the Goth as he belted out:

_"I need a lover that won't drive me crazy  
I need a lover that won't drive me mad  
I need a lover that won't drive me crazy  
Someone that knows the meaning of ah  
Hey hit the highway_

_I need a lover that won't drive me crazy  
Someone to thrill me, and then go away  
I need a lover that won't drive me crazy_

_I need a lover that won't drive me crazy  
I need a lover that won't drive me mad  
I need a lover that won't drive me crazy  
Someone that knows the meaning of ah  
Hey hit the highway"_

Before Tim could as so much take a step off the stage, he was nearly knocked to the floor by a black-and-red blur. He choked, "Abby—can't breathe—lemme up."

She immediately released the death squeeze and stepped back. "Sorry." Almost immediately, she turned and scanned the bar, searching for a particular couple. When she found them, her mouth split into a wide grin and she marched over.

Jimmy Palmer and Michelle Lee paled as they saw the Goth forensic scientist marching in their direction with a determined look on her face and bolted. They didn't make it very far, since DiNozzo and Ziva were there to block their way. Palmer gulped as Abby stopped in front of them with a grin rivaling the Cheshire cat's on her face.

 _This is_ so _not good._


	50. Every Breath You Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Me and my co-author don't own NCIS or the songs we use. If we did then we would not be writing fanfics.
> 
> Song: "Every Breath You Take" by Police

Tony and Ziva grabbed Palmer and Lee up to the stage while Abby told CJ the song. When the music started up the couple exchanged scared looks. When it came time to sing, Palmer took a deep breath and started to sing.

_"Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you."_

Lee took the next verse feeling more confident as Palmer smiled at her.

_"Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you."_

The two smiled at each other and sang the next lines together.

_"Oh can't you see  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take._

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you."_

The crowd smiled as Palmer continued as he grabbed Lee's hand.

_"Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace.  
I dream at night, I can only see your face.  
I look around but it's you I can't replace.  
I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace.  
I keep crying baby, baby please..."_

Lee smiled at Palmer as she sang,

_"Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you."_

They gazed into each other's eyes as they finished the song together.

_"Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you..."_

The couple shared a kiss as the crowd clapped for the performance. They would have continued the kiss for quite a while except Tony shouted, "Jimmy, get your butt down here and stop kissing your girlfriend!"

The embarrassed couple broke apart and quickly left the stage. As they disappeared from the others, Abby popped over to Kort and Calista's table and said, "Calista, your turn to sing."

Calista looked at Abby and smiled before saying, "Give me your best shot!"


	51. Wuthering Heights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Wuthering Heights" by Kate Bush (As you may know, several artists have covered it.)

In response, the Goth turned away and headed over to CJ, thinking hard. After a few seconds, she made her decision, told it to the DJ, and went back to Kort's daughter. Abby grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the stage, ordering, "Get up there!"

Calista shrugged, mike in hand, and did as Abby directed. From what she knew of the forensic scientist, she could murder you without leaving a trace if provoked.

When the song started playing, she swayed a bit before lifting the mike to her lips and singing.

_"Out on the wiley, windy moors  
We'd roll and fall in green  
You had a temper, like my jealousy  
Too hot, too greedy  
How could you leave me  
When I needed to, possess you  
I hated you, I loved you too_

_Bad dreams in the night  
They told me I was going to lose the fight  
Leave behind my Wuthering, Wuthering  
Wuthering Heights_

_Heathcliff, it's me, I'm Cathy I've come home  
I'm so cold, let me in your window  
Heathcliff, it's me, I'm Cathy I've come home  
I'm so cold, let me in your window_

_Oh it gets dark, it gets lonely  
On the other side from you  
I pine a lot, I find the lot  
Falls through without you  
I'm coming back love, cruel Heathcliff  
My one dream, my only master_

_Too long I roam in the night  
I'm coming back to his side to put it right  
I'm coming home to Wuthering, Wuthering  
Wuthering Heights_

_Heathcliff, it's me, I'm Cathy I've come home  
I'm so cold let me in your window  
Heathcliff it's me I'm Cathy I've come home  
I'm so cold let me in your window_

_Oh let me have it, let me grab your soul away  
Oh let me have it, let me grab your soul away  
You know it's me, Cathy"_

Ziva happened to glance over at Tony and saw his eyes were shining. She asked, "Are you _crying_?"

"NO!" he lied. "DiNozzos do not cry. I—I just had something in my eye."

"Right," she said sarcastically.

Gibbs head-slapped the two of them. "Shut up, why don't you."

Palmer and McGee shivered. This song was giving them the creeps, especially since both of them had read the novel.

Calista couldn't help but smile at the three of them before she had to sing again. Her eyes found her dad's held them. She couldn't look away.

 _"Heathcliff, it's me, I'm Cathy I've come home  
I'm so cold, let me in your window  
Heathcliff, it's me, I'm Cathy I've come home  
I'm so cold, let me in your window  
Heathcliff, it's me, I'm Cathy I've come home  
I'm so cold"_

When the final notes died away, she smiled slightly, hopped off, and walked over to her table, shoving the mike in Gibbs' hand as she went. The Bossman took one look at the microphone in his hand, looked up, and sighed. "You guys just love torturing me, don't you?"

Everyone on Team NCIS grinned evilly. DiNozzo said, "Yes, yes we do. Now, get on up there!"

He shut up when he felt the familiar stab of pain to the back of his head. Ziva let out a snort of laughter, which sent them all cracking up.

Gibbs and Devon—still hanging out with Sacks and Vance—facepalmed and said in unison, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, the fangirls are still there. Up next is Valkyrie-chick (DocRoesgirl) having Gibbs sing Fleetwood Mac's "Rhiannon," while after that I'm gonna have our favorite Mossad liaison sing Carrie Underwood's "Some Hearts." No idea when the next chapter is going to be up, though.
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> ~~ Brambleshadow


End file.
